Sonic and friends: Into a magical world
by Solaris321
Summary: After setting a long time rival in prison, Sonic finds a mysterious tiara while going on a stroll, but little that he knows that the tiara is more than just a fancy hat. His friends then are sent to a mysterious world by accident where they meet the most friendly... ponies? But another threat appears when old enemies arrive to seek revenge on all of them.
1. Chapter 1: A peaceful day, with a twist

**Chapter 1: A peaceful day, with a twist**

* * *

nice day in the summer breeze of the busy streets of station square as people were walking to work or driving through traffic. But not for a particular hedgehog known for his incredible speed and agility. This hedgehog was a royal blue, two-footed, and had big spiky hair. Also known by the people around him as he triumphantly saved the world of destruction by Doctor Eggman, an infamous Super Evil-Genius, now been put into bars by you know who.

Sonic is his name, and speed is his game.

Sonic stood around a tall skyscraper, looking down at the humans with their duties. He ponders in his head, "Man...I can't believe it has been a whole month without robot attacks and giant egghead," Sonic said with glee on his face, "Oh well, time to meet my favorite little bro,"

Sonic instantly disappeared into the skyscraper as he ran and jumped on top of more buildings. He made a big dive into the ground and landed on the ground with his two feet in a pose. His goal was to go out the outskirts of the city and run towards the forest leading to where his brother's new workshop. His journey wasn't so smooth as possible until he stepped on something that would mess up his balance leaving him to trip and fall face-flat on the dirt path. Fortunately, it was a quick healing pain as his shoes absorbed some of the pain, making it non-serious and minor.

"Ooof!" He groaned as his face, covered in smudges of dirt.

Sonic took his two hands and pushed up to shake off the dirt from his face.

"What in the world did I step in!" Sonic again questioned as he checked to see his left foot.

He stood up and quickly limped back towards his direction, "What the heck is this thing" Sonic question looking at some strange light in the distance.

It was about a few seconds later and when all of a sudden he spots it on the path just a feet from his position, "Is that a..a girl's tiara" Sonic screamed.

He inspects the thing to see if it's legit or not. Sonic has never seen anything like this before. He tried to investigate it more by handing it to Tails, his best friend since there were kids. When he got to Tails workshop he knocks on the door and Tails open the door, "Hey, Sonic! what brings you here?" Tails questioned him while screwing some bolts.

"Well, I was running around the city and I just found it," Sonic answered said holding the shiny tiara in his left hand.

"Woah! this looks like it could be worth something" Tails replied, "Let me try to analyze it,"

Sonic let Tails grab the tiara from his hand and walked inside his home/workshop, Where Tails himself walked to is computer desk. There, he placed the object on a transparent piece of a glass-shaped disk and grabbed a handheld scanner connected to his PC with a long cable connecting them. With a press of a button, he hovered the scanner with his right hand and while looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, the scanning process should be done by no-"

"Foreign object not detected!" the computer's robotic voice shouted,

"What?" Tails gasped, "There's no sign of its origins on my screen!"

Sonic widened his eyes a bit and walked next to him, "Don't worry bud, as long as it's made of gold, we could be seeing amazing fat stacks of cash!"

"There're no signs of the star being made of any valuable gem," Tails replied, "Otherwise, I'm detected sapphires and gold"

"Well, it could be more valuable than we thought," Sonic smirked.

"You said you've found this near a trail I the forest," Tails questioned him, "Isn't it weird that valuable stuff like this gets lost in the woods?"

"Well, what do you think we should do with it?" The hedgehog asked.

"I'll keep it in a safe place," he answered as he locked up the tiara in a super secure safe, "For now, I'll just finish up my work,"

"Alright, bud! I'll just go visit Knux for a while and come back alright?" Sonic questioned after he had his sights on the door.

We go transition not only on an Island but an island in the sky, Angel Island. A place home to the master emerald where its mystical powers keeping the whole island suspended in mid-air, lived the last and one and only Echidna who is destined to guard the big emerald with his life. He is also good friends to Sonic and Tails, they used to go to perilous adventures together, stopping Dr. Eggman and his schemes. He was leaning on the side of the emerald with closed eyes and arms crossed. There you see Sonic standing next to the red echidna, eyes closed and in peace.

"Yo Knux!" Sonic called out right in front of him.

No response...

"Hey, Knucklehead! Wake up!" Sonic repeated again to the snoring guardian.

Sonic scratched his head to figure out what to do to wake Knuckles up and a figurative light bulb materialized on top of his head. Sonic, gently with his index finger to slightly tilt Master Emerald. Just the little poke of a finger to the Emerald made the red echidna quickly snapped out of slumber. "MUST PROTECT EMERALD!"

He was just about to punch the person who touched his beloved Emerald until he came to a realization that t was just his buddy Sonic, paying a visit., "Oh! It's just you Sonic,"

"Yeah Knux, it's sure good seeing you again since that Eggheads defeat," Sonic smirked at him, still walking around him.

Knuckles took the liberty to stood up and stretch his arms and legs next to him yawning, "Yeah, I can't believe after so many years that we've managed to put him where he deserves to be; in the slammer,"

"So, just gotta tell something me a Tails just discovered recently, " Sonic added to their conversation

"Oh really? What could that be?"

"A princess' tiara!" Sonic answered his question.

"Huh?" Knuckles said scratching his head with his right arm, "You're kidding right?"

"No no! I'm not joking with you," Sonic shook his hands at him, "I've found it when I was on his way to his house,"

"So what's special about this lucky find you discovered?" Knuckles crossed his arms with a stern look.

"Well, Tails says it contains some gold and jewels, but that's about it actually," Sonic answered his question.

"Well, maybe you could just give it to Rouge, she's an expert at that stuff," The echidna suggested, "It could be very valuable to the right person,"

"Yeah," Sonic scratched his chin, "I'll call you when there's more info on this find of mines, in the meantime, I'm going to visit Amy in the city to talk about the news,"

Alright, see you later Sonic!" Knuckles said farewell to his blue friend.

As Sonic began to zip away from Knuckles sight, he slowly lies down on the floor, kneeling on one of the columns of the master emerald keeping place. We go back to the big city of Station Square, as Sonic zipped past the business men and woman and entered a large apartment complex and dashing through flights of stairs as he reaches Amy's front door to her room. He raised his right fist and began to knock on the door.

 ***Knock**Knock***

Amy took a few seconds to answer the door and came with a bright happy smile as he raised her arms, wrapping around Sonics torso and tackled Sonic to the ground. "Sonic! you came to visit me!"

"Y-yeah Amy," Sonic said, sounding like he's suffocating by Amy's big hug, "Please h-have mercy!"

"Alright! I'm not going to kill you or anything," Amy answered Sonics lead.

Sonic began to breathe normally and stood up, wiping the dust from the floor off his body, "Thanks, anyway, I'm here to tell you that I've found a mysterious tiara with gold and jewels on it in the middle of the woods and Tails is currently working on a way to figure out what in the world is it,"

"Wow, I've must have hit you in the head or something," Amy's face went anxiously about Sonic's story.

"No no! I'm not crazy Amy!" Sonic corrected her, "I'm telling the truth"

"Well isn't Rouge a professional at this stuff, I don't know why a tiara would be sitting there in the open,"

"I know, I'm just telling you this so that you will be aware," warned Sonic, "So you know where's Shadow and Silver?"

"Well there at G.U.N HQ doing some training on new security bots, you never know when another villain rises up to take over the world."

"Well, that's great, anyway I'll be heading home,"

"Ok, bye!"

Sonic dashed away from here apartment entrance and began to head back to his comfy home. We transition to Tails' workshop who was working on to discovering the mysterious relic. He is making some upgrades and adjustments to his computer installing new components, a chipset, and new hardware.

"Hmm, maybe if I upgrade my computer's data bank to locate inter-stellar encyclopedia, maybe that will detect what in the world this is,"

He then replaced everything back to its right order and begun a second scan on the tiara, as it was lying in some glass, transparent box. Tails flicked the switch on it to activate the blue laser on the pointer, which was then being scanned to his supercomputer. It was oddly taking some time to scan as his scanner usually takes seconds.

"Come on! work!" he was sweating to his forehead

Then, a miracle happened

The computer began to show encrypted text and some coordinates on his monitor. It then began to create a rotating 3-d image of the tiara right next to some information, which appears starting to decrypting the text to English.

 ***Scan Complete!*** The computer announced.

"YES!" Tails jumped up high in the air and casually floating back to safety with his two tails, "It works!"

With his computer mouse in hand, he examined the data and the coordinates as he was oddly confused and lost in thought, "Huh?"

Nighttime fell and it was shut eyes for the people of Station Square, but not for Sonic, as was seen inside his home that was out of reach in the city and more in the grassy slouching lazily on his couch, warm chili dog on his left hand and the TV remote on the right, blazing through channels, "There's nothing good on TV!"

Sonic took a bite from the chili dog and began to turn off the television and put away the remote on the coffee table, not to be disturbed by ringing on his cellphone in his back pocket. He quickly tilted his side and began to check the caller, who was none other than Tails, "Why would Tails be calling at this time of hour?"

He pressed the answer button, and heard his friend that sounded like he ate too much of Amy's cookies, "Sonic! I've got some weird information for you! It's about the tiara that you've found is actually and magical entity from another dimensi-"

"Calm down their Tails! take a deep breath and try to explain to me in details," Sonic interrupted his explanation.

"Alright alright!" Tails took his deep breaths and continued, "I was upgrading the scanner's database to detect stuff outside our knowledge, and it said that the tiara is the main part of the elements of harmony that were used by two sisters to repel evil and create harmony around the world of Equestria,"

"Huh?"

Tails went on to explain more on the phone, "The six different types of elements consisted of; Magic, Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, and Kindness. The six types were given to the bearers known as the mane 6,"

"Okay go on," Sonic, not getting all of this in his head but tries to know more about this subject.

"It says that Equestria is the world full of magical creatures, but the most dominant of them all are ponies, specifically three types of them; The unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies," Tails explained on the phone.

"I can't believe you got all of that from just a princesses' tiara," Sonic scratched his head a little, "Anymore?"

"The scanner also gave me the coordinates where it came from so maybe I can make some kind of traveling gate and maybe return it to where it came from," Tails, finishing his explanation.

"That's cool Tails, but don't you know the last time you tried to create dimension travel?"

"Hey! it didn't take that long for me to change our brains and our lungs back!" Tails pointed out, "Plus I'll make some adjustments "

"Alright, but can we talk about this in the morning?" yawned the blue hedgehog on his couch.

"Okay Sonic, I'll see you in the morning" Tails hung up and went to his bedroom, hovering in mid-air and yawning.

Sonic on his side, turned off all the lights simply by clapping twice with his hands and began a comfy sleep on his couch.


	2. Chapter 2: All day, all night

**Chapter 2: All day, all night**

* * *

7:00 am, a nice and calm morning from the Sunrise in Station Square. We see Sonic in his home as he is seen sleeping wonderfully in bed, all in a nice finished royal blue paint on the walls and ceilings, with his blue blanket and everything. Then, a sudden loud ringing from his nightstand on the left side his bed reveals an alarm clock ringing loud, making the hedgehog jump out of bed and quickly slammed on the clock's snooze button. He barely got up just to stand and stretch out his legs and arms around.

"That was the best dream...ever" Sonic murmured, yawning from his mouth. He casually walked up to the door to the living room where he got his signature pair of red shoes, put them on his pair of feet, and walked out the door, stopping to breath the fresh air and the sunshine, "Well, time for my morning run!"

In a split second, he left his house as he boosted toward the city where the people were, climbed his way on the stairs into on top of large story building and came back down to finally reenter his house unscathed, "Woah! that was a pretty rough run back there,"

After his 'run', he went to his kitchen where he opened the fridge to get a jug of milk that was halfway finished,then a bowl from the top cupboard, finally, to the pantry where he got a box of half-eaten cereal of his own brand; Sonic O's, after that deal with an agency for his successful defeat of the box of cereal onto the bowl and the milk afterward, Sonic walked it to his couch and turned on the television to the news. Beginning to sit on the couch holding the bowl in his left hand and the spoon in his right hand, he indulged the first scoop of milk and cereal and began his breakfast while watching the morning news. So far, it's just to ordinary stuff you see in the news, traffic jams, the forecast, and the usual stuff.

"I wonder what the others are up to?"

It was a calm morning for the Fox, a nice sit on his couch watching some television while working on a little device in hand. he also had two pieces of toast and jam on a clean plate on the coffee table with it. As Tails enjoyed a nice calm morning, a knock or two came from his front door. He quickly stopped what he was doing and came to answer it. Tails opened the door, revealing Knuckles, putting a tough grin from the sight of the fox.

"Yo Tails!" Knuckles called him from the front of his doorstep, "I've heard you've been busy researching a massive breakthrough and I wanted to see for myself."

"Sure Knuckles, come in!" Tails invited the red echidna inside his home, "Make yourself at home,"

Knuckles walked into Tails' living room where he jumped on the couch, adjusting himself onto the sofa and began flicking through channels with the remote he grabbed from the coffee table.

"Let me show you the tiara,"

Tails walked over to his desktop where the tiara rests on a table right next to it. Gently grabbing the rims, he carefully walked towards the resting Echidna, who was watching the food network.

"Here Knuckles,"

Knuckles turned his head to see the thing Sonic was talking about just yesterday, turns out it was real, "Woah!"

He quickly stood on his feet and ran towards Tails, who was holding the tiara, "So it is real! I thought Sonic was just playing around but this is ridiculous!"

"Really, well I guess that it's kind of a stretch for a tiara to be found in the woods but it did happen," Tails replied on Knuckles' saying as he gave him the tiara to look at.

"So cool!" Knuckles, gazing at the crowd's design and looks as he inspected it at different angles, "Did you find out where this thing came from?"

"I did, but it's a bit of a long story," Tails looking away for him a bit, scratching the back of his neck, "But I'm starting to make a dimensional traveling gate to probably return it to its rightful place,"

"Tails, buddy," Knuckles grabbed onto his left shoulder, "What did we say about making dimensional travel?"

"I know! I know! I learned from that mistake and it will never happen again!" Tails used his strength to remove Knuckles' hand from him, "I'm basing it on my original design with a few tweaks and revising my work!"

"Okay, okay, I'm not stopping you, so what are you going to need for this 'dimension gate?'"

"Just the Chaos Emeralds and I should be capable of doing the rest," answered the fox.

"Alright, I'll be back with the emeralds," Knuckles walked out to the front door, making his way out, "Oh yeah, can I borrow your Tornado 2? I can't get the emeralds without flying towards angel island,"

"Fine," Tails quickly sighed, tossing Knuckles the keys from his right pocket, "But be careful, I've just waxed it yesterday!"

Tails, as he was preparing to recreate his failed invention, grabbing his necessary tools, some gloves, his slaughtering kit and the chaos emeralds that Knuckles delivered to him an hour ago in a metal briefcase on the table.

"Alright, just need to bring out the main attraction," Tails, being the confident one in his mind began to walk towards a lever and pulled it. Just after that, Tails' dinner table next to his desk set up descended down as the floorboards holding it slid outwards then ascended something covered in a cloth. As it fully reached its surface, Tails made his way to the covered object and pulled its cloth revealing his first failed invention; The dimensional gate. It was as its names imply, an arc that projects static waves at high frequencies and ripping the fabric of space to create a dimensional rift inside the arc itself. Tails slowly ran his finger across the arc revealing dust on the console from the base of it.

"It'll probably take a few minutes to clean this junk off," the Fox was annoyed at all of the dust, "Anyway's, I'll get my original blueprints,"

It was about a few minutes until the fox grabbed his blueprints of the design rolled up in his left hand, he then unrolled the paper on a drafting table where the whole schematic of the dimension gate was laid out.

"Hmm," Tails observed the schematic inch-by-inch, "I think I can work around this "

He drew some rearrangements and decided to start working on the new dimensional gate

"Should take me a few hours to figure out this...'

A few days later...

It was night time just a few days after Tails', eyes strained followed by messed up hair, worked nonstop inside his home and it was about time he was fed up with all his failures; smoking up, combustions, explosions, and even not working at all. He tried everything from, adjusting and replacing every inch of the arc and using fewer chaos emeralds, but ends up in failure. The Fox was almost time for him to his next failure. He thought working on the wires and circuitry to adjust to the chaos emeralds power might be enough to get it to work.

"Alright...one more try." The Fox spoke to himself, "This has to work,"

With a pull of a lever on the arcs console, the arc slowly started to create a bluish color. The thought the arc was creating the rip in the fabric of space made the fox nervously staring at the modified portal while taking a few steps back for a safety precaution. The blue light began to form around the inside of the area of the arc, making an ambient noise too. Then, a quick flash from it made Tails covered his eyes with his left arm as the flash began to fade as Tails opened his eyes to see a blue light followed by a white swirl spinning clockwise that's being generated by the dimensional gate.

Tails witness with his own eyes, his invention finally worked.

He face was all deadpan and just shocked as he was mesmerized by the portal, "I can't believe it,".

"IT WORKED!"

Tails quickly ran to see the portal close up, "Let's see,"

Tails tried to enter the usual coordinates he remembered when scanning the tiara on the little screen on top of the generator. The screen showed a matching name of the bio scan; Equestria.

"That should do it!" Tails smiled at himself.

He quickly grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Sonic's number, "Please answer! please answer,"

Of course, he went to his voicemail.

"Sonic! please answer immediately! I've just successfully made my dimensional gate to work. Come here tomorrow at lunch and I'll explain everything. "

The next morning happened, Tails was still happy to his heart as he woke up from his bed after an amazing sleep, flew with his twin tails to the kitchen and prepared a nutritious breakfast for him.

"Come in!" Tails raised his voice for his guest to here outside.

The door opened, revealing Sonic who was putting a huge grin for his friend.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails quickly flew to him as he entered the house, "You're here early!"

"Oh well, I'm always early for your 'new discoveries '" said Sonic, making air quotes with the last two words in his sentence, "So, let me see your new portal thingy,"

"Sure," Tails stopped what he was doing and led Sonic to the dining table, where he pulled a lever, bringing down the dining table and up the new and improved dimensional gate, with a new shiny coat of wax that Tails put last night.

"Woah! you do work fast on the new changes," Sonic was fascinated at the new portal, "So, is this thing programmed to go to this Equestria you've been researching about? we do need a vacation from all the Eggman fighting,"

"I'm definitely sure that it will take us to the right location," Tails felt confident at his sentence,

"Well, you certainly are not going to travel without a buddy at your side!" Sonic smiled, pointing his right thumb on his chest.

"Just to make sure that it's definitely safe for travel, I'm going do a few safety checks," warned Tails at Sonic, "Anyways, you should call up the gang to witness this gorgeous thing while I keep testing out the safety of the portal,"

"Sure buddy," Sonic followed his order and picked up his phone, texting everyone important in his contact list; Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver via, group chat:

 **Sonic: Hey guys, come to Tails' place by about 12:00 pm for something amazing.**

 **Amy: Alrighty Sonic, I'm on my way now!**

 **Silver: Ok, can't wait to see what could the surprise be!**

 **Shadow: I'll go, but I won't be there for long**

 **Knuckles: Same for Shadow, I've got a master emerald to guard.**

"It's all done Tails, now I'll go do some errands real quick," Sonic turned to the fox, looking quite busy typing on his PC. He dashed out the door, making sure to shut it as he left out to the city.

Hours later, and the Fox was working on a device to test out if the portal was safe enough for traveling. He grabbed a little GoPro camera from his drawer and attached it to a 5ft metallic rod with wires running through the handle connected to a button. While connecting the wire to the camera, he then opened up a program that allows him to mirror what the camera sees on the other side of the rod using his PC monitor.

"Gotta make sure what Equestria looks like first," He said to himself, "Well, time to turn this thing on,"

With a pull of the lever of the machine downwards, the arc started to power up, with the same blue light and swirl that is being projected in the arc. Tails' sets the coordinates again and began to push a button to confirm the location. He readied the metal rod and began to slowly stick it into the portal, making a weird ambient noise to go with it.

"Steady, steady" Tails, making sure the rod is still when he pushed the button on the rod

He looked at his PC's monitor that was first making static, but then got a video feed from the other side, reveal great video quality of what it seems like some crystal tree-like castle with colors of blue, purple, and pink.

"Interesting," The twin-tailed fox murmured to himself.

The next thing he saw was something that was coming outside the castle's entrance. Tails slightly zoomed up the picture showing a pink color unicorn, walking straight down while reading a book but without anything to hold it with as the creature was...levitating it?

"What in the world?" He scratched his head, fascinated at sight, "So, this is Equestria!"

Then, without a warning, the pink unicorn closed the book and then looked at the camera straight in the eye, tilting its head. Tails' wasn't aware of that as he went to make some gestures for his amazing breakthrough.

"What is that?!" the pink unicorn voice started to emit from the foxes monitor speaker.

Tails snapped back into the mission and quickly noticed the voice from his speakers, "Abort! Abort!"

He quickly retracted the metal rod with the camera on it and shut off the machine with the lever, pushing it back up. However, the portal started acting strangely as it continued to power on. The color of-of the portals glow also changed from blue to a more pinkish color.

"What the?" Tails walked towards the machine and tried to process what was going on, "Why won't it turn off,"

Tails decided to do the most simplistic solution ever, shutting off the power source. He quickly opened the console with its thumb screw door and quickly popped out the chaos emeralds power it. Still, it was still power on, now making loud, electrical noises.

"Maybe I'll try one more thing," Tails said to himself, getting out the broomstick from the closet just across from him.

With two hands, he readied the broomstick from the top, where the dull part of the stick was right at the portal by inches. With all of his force, he went for multiple jabs inside the portal, feeling a slight bump from the first three jabs. Then the portal completely shut off with all of its noise too, "There you go, must be an electrical interface with something,"

Tails decided to call his test success as he prepared it for the big discovery in years.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the universe...

A calm and peaceful day in Ponyville as all the ponies enjoyed their walks and businesses, and for the Princess of Friendship, well that's a different story. We see the princess of friendship, or Twilight by the name of what her friends say was pacing back and forth around the map of all of Equestria with her number 1 assistant, Spike the dragon sitting on her throne.

"Are you sure you haven't missed placed it somewhere?" The dragon tried to calm down Twilight.

"Spike! it's been a few days since I lost my crown! and. I know the fact that I didn't miss placed it! I never missed place anything in all my life!" she was very tense just to comprehend.

"Then ask then ask the royal sisters, they can help"

"No Spike, they must never know! What happens if I do tell them? I'll lose my princess status and Celestia will remove my wings forever for not taking good care of my crown!"

"Well, you're not getting anything from it just by keeping it to yourself. She will understand and try to work out with you," the dragon comforted her.

"Really?"

"I'm sure she's nice enough to send her royal guards to search for it," answered Spike.

"Fine, just write a letter and send it to her while I break the news to the girls," she said as she was about to leave the room.

* * *

 **There you go, another successful chapter is done, tell me how it is. I typed this whole story from my smartphone with the app because my PC was acting strangely. I'm giving myself a 2-week deadline for the chapters during my summer break.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interdimensional travel

**Chapter 3: Interdimensional travel**

* * *

Tails' was about ready to travel to another world as prepared a yellow satchel bag with all of his essentials; A laser pistol just in case whenever there's danger, a medium-sized box containing all of his high-tech tools, screwdrivers and parts, his trusty Miles Electric, a blank notebook with some pencils to go with it to document everything on his trip and the precious cargo, the Tiara. He also was working on a little device the shape of a flat cylinder-looking object on the desk screwing in some screws and what not. His guests should arrive anytime soon, and he's ready for his big show and tell.

"Almost done here," Tails said, as he placed the last screw his little device, "And done!"

Then, a loud knocking came from his door, making him want to get up and answer it, surprise, it was everyone he called for with Sonic standing in the front of everyone.

"Got everyone you've asked for Tails," said Sonic

"I can't wait what you've got to show us!" Amy was excited already from the left side of Sonic.

"Yeah, show us what you got there kid!" Knuckles curiously ask next to Amy.

"What In the world is an Equestria?" Silver questioned at him, next to Knuckles.

"This better be good, I'm in a hurry to make this quick," Shadow with a Stern look, arms folded between each other

"Alright everyone, come right in!" Tails asked his friends as he stood back to make some space for entering his home and closed the door when everyone is inside, "Okay, now stand back away from the table,"

The group sits what was ordered from Tails and went a couple of feet back from the dinner table. Tails pulled the lever from his desk, which then descended the table and came to the machine with all of its sheen glistening from the sunlight.

"Behold, dimensional travel 2.0!"

"Wow!" both Amy and Knuckles said with a mesmerizing tone

"Amazing Tails!" Silver continued the compliments.

"Are you sure that this thing works?" Shadow, still with a Stern looking face asked.

"Of course Shadow, I've already tested it and I'm sure that it's perfectly safe for travel,"

Sonic walked towards Tails while noticing his bag on his desk, "Hey, you don't plan on leaving us to do you?"

"Why would I leave you? You're going with me right?" Tails scratched his head.

"I know, but I realize that we're entering the world without any chaos emeralds or a way back home." Sonic anxiously said.

"I know that's why I've invented this!" Tails grabbed his bag, opened the cover up with his right hand, and got out a little pocket-sized short cylinder with a round transparent glass on the top, "It's a portable version of my Arc-like but with less power and it allows to only travel back to my house no matter where we are across the dimension stream. It will only open for 5 minutes before it's out of juice,"

"Good, now if you could just fire this thing, we can go on the best vacation time of our lives," Sonic was ready for travel.

"How long are you going to be in Equestria?" Knuckles asked out loud.

"Probably like a month or two," Tails estimated to Knuckles about their time in Equestria.

"A month without my Sonic!" Amy panicked, placing her hands on top of her head.

"Amy, be brave," Sonic went to her, grabbing her shoulders, "If I get back to Earth after those 1-2 months, well I guess you can go on ONE date with me,"

"Really?" Amy had her eyes gleamed and her hands cupped together

"Yes, I promise,"

"YEAH!" Amy jumped up and down with no mercy, "See you in a month!"

"Okay, now can we please see this thing!" said Shadow, patiently.

"Alright," Tails readied his bag on his body and pulled the lever down on the console.

The machine started up and began to glow...a bright pink with a swirl turning clockwise. The group was mesmerized by the glow as the machine works, even Shadow was off his usual Stern look and looked impressed. Tails, however, was confused at the glow.

"Cool Tails!" Silver gave a thumbs up to him.

"Neat stuff their brainiac," Knuckles grinned at him giving him a slight punch on one of his shoulder.

"It's actually pretty impressive stuff you made them," said Shadow.

 _"That's weird it was supposed to be a bluish color. Oh well, as long as it ain't malfunction."_

"Alright buddy, you ready?" Sonic faced towards him.

"Of course I am!"

Meanwhile, in the clouds above Equestria...

"What!" a cyan furred Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail screeched out, "You lost your crown!"

"Yes Dashie, I couldn't believe it, but I did," Twilight sighed as she flew casually next to Dashie.

"Did you tell the princesses?"

"Spike sent a letter already, but still, that's not going to help me get my crown back.

"Maybe Starlight can use some spell or something?" Dashie suggested.

"You know what? I haven't seen Starlight at all when she left to get some stuff from AJ. In fact, she should be back at the castle by now," Twilight thought out loud.

"You go back to the castle, I'll try to find your crown with all my speed! Where did you see it last?"

Well I was walking to Ponyville at night after some late night errands wearing it on my head, and back at the castle, I wore it until I was getting ready for bed," Twilight said to the Pegasus.

"Alright, be back In a jiffy!" Dashie zipped out of Twilight vision as she flew back to her castle, wondering where Starlight is.

Then as she reached the door to her castle, it flew opened with Starlight looking quite beat up mostly on her left eye looking swollen and part of her lips too followed by a few bruises and an Ice pack on her head using her horn to keep it still, "My gosh, what happened to you Starlight?"

"Don't ask," she slowly moaned in pain, "So... I've heard you've...lost your crown?"

"I know, but I'm more worried about you!" Twilight panicked as her friend and pupil were in pain, "Did somepony mugged you?"

"Let's just...say I've...taken care of it," Her words only confused the princess.

Back to Earth...

"Alright buddy, you ready?" Sonic faced towards him.

"Of course I am!" Tails answered back.

The two went for a running start as the entered the portals' glow, and disappearing from the other side, leaving the group with a happy smile.

"See you later you two!" Silver waved goodbye.

"Bring me something when you get back alright?" Knuckles shouted.

"I don't think they can hear you," Shadow cleared out as went forward to the screen of the console, "Now we just need to shut this thing down-"

Then, the portals glow, suddenly went bright than usual as ever as the rim of the arc was flowing with pink electrical waves that surround the console containing the emeralds.

"Shadow! What did you do?" Amy said, looking all scared.

"I didn't touch anything! I swear!" Shadow yelled as the portal's electricity was getting louder.

 **"Error, system malfunction," the voice of the computer warned as the chaos emeralds started to destroy the console itself and started to glow.**

"Oh no!" Knuckles heart raced as the emeralds went near the portals glow, "Chaos control!"

Then, as they never guess, the portal started to create a suction of some kind and slowly made the emeralds to be sucked into the portal.

"The emeralds! Silver quick!" Knuckles yelled to him.

"Alright,". Silver quickly used his ESP to keep the emeralds floating at Bay, unfortunately, the vacuum was starting to get stronger and he's just starting to lose focus, "I can't hold it for much longer!"

Silver is seen trying to stable his footing from the suction, but it was enough that he gave in and went being sucked into the portal. Not until a red echidna grabbed him with his right arm on his left shin, too bad he didn't have time to stop the emeralds late into the portal as they disappeared into the portal, "No! The emeralds!" Knuckles' yelled out.

He was crazy enough to let go of the hand that was keeping him and silver from being sucked into the portal and resulting with the two being the second ones to go, leaving Amy and Shadow as they were holding onto the peeling floorboards of Tails' house.

"What are we going to do Shadow!" yelled out the pink hedgehog.

"I guess we have no other choice but to let go!" Shadow yelled back at her, trying to be loud enough to let her listen from the rough winds.

"But why-"

"Just follow me!" Shadow quickly grabbed Amy's hand and let go of his hand holding the floorboards. Making Amy let go of hers.

"Aaahhh!" was all from the room as the portal sucked all the gang up, including the chaos emeralds.

With Sonic and Tails...

Just a few seconds of their lives they were traveling into a new world with new species and new areas, the trip wasn't that long as they were already on the ground, in the wide open. Starting to wake up from their short nap. Sonic was a bit groggy but managed to sit down from his awakening, and Tails too was about the get up as well. First, they looked at their surroundings turning around with their heads 180 degrees and back.

"Where are we buddy?" Sonic asked his friend, still looking excited.

"Don't you see that Sonic!?" Tails quickly pointed out the near village in the distance.

"It's just some village, don't see what's so special-"

Then Sonic heard from the sky, a flying horse zooming to the village... of ponies? Sonic was complete without words, seen it all.

Tails decided to fill his quietness with some data, "Sonic, listen closely, based on the equestrian life forms living in that village with a high percentage of understanding the English language, I can assume that we're in-"

"EQUESTRIA!" Sonic shouted as loud as a Sonic boom to be heard from a distance, "Tails, you are a freaking genius !"

"Well, It's nothing really," Tails smirked, standing up from the ground, "We should try to ask around the townsfolk about the missing crown,"

Then Sonic looked the opposite direction of where he was looking at and pointed a finger at a huge castle, right in front of them, "How about we start off there?"

"Wait!" Tails froze his head at the huge tree castle once more, "That's the same exact castle I've seen when I was testing out the portal!"

"Really? Well, let's get moving!"

Sonic and Tails paved themselves to the castle entrance, where the met the yellow colors stairs leading to the door. The two quickly walked up leaving them to stand there looking at the unique design of the castle. It was well strange that a tree is made out of all crystals.

"Why do you think tiara belongs to this place Sonic?" Asked the curious fox.

"Think about it, a huge castle near a village? Probably some princess in their huh?"

"Yeah..." Tails made a gulp in his throat and quickly checked his satchel bag if he had everything he packed. It looks like it's all in there, including the tiara, "Looks like I've had everything in tacked,"

"Well, care to do the honors?" Sonic asked him, turning to the doors waiting for Tails to knock.

"Here goes nothing," The Fox readied his fist and did two knocks on the door.

 ***Knock* *knock***

The two were shaking vigorously as they don't know what they are putting themselves into. Is the princess nice enough to be trusted? Or not?. The two stood still as they heard someone, or something walking towards the door from the other side.

"I'm on my way!" a female voice was slightly heard from what lies beyond the door.

"What could it be Sonic?" Tails acting a bit shaky while remaining his stance.

"Just, embrace yourselves, buddy!" He only answered back.

At last, the two doors slowly opened outwards, making them step back a bit to see...a lavender pony with a pair of wings and a horn on her head, looking quite confused at the hedgehog and the fox as she tilted her head and observed them, "What in Equestria are you?"

 _"Alright Tails, let's start off with a simple and clean introduction,"_

Tails cleared his throat and began to speak, "We...are...from..."

"Huh?" she interrupted, "Can we make this quick because I'm having a hardship at the moment,"

"Well, me and my friend here..." Tails pointed out to Sonic next to him, "Aren't quite from here, yeah!"

"Oh, is it your first visit to Ponyville?" She continued her conversation.

"Uh-"

"What my friend is trying to say is that we came here to report a lost item," Sonic took over Tails' explanation, "We have come across that said item near the forest and we would want you to come to see for yourself,".

She just quickly giggled at them making them look like idiots, "Really? Well, I'm sorta missing something very precious to me, but what you said can't be my element of-"

"Magic!" Tails finished her sentence before rummaging through his bag in search for the tiara and got it out with his hands, "Is this your element of harmony!?"

She quickly gasped at the sight of her crown just about a few feet from her, "That's my crown!"

"It is?" Tails reached back to her, "Wow, traveling through dimensions was really worth it huh Sonic?"

"You bet Tails," Sonic gave twin thumbs up at him.

"Wait! You're from another dimension?" The princess asked as soon as Tails just spoke to his friend, "But how?"

Tails smirked at her as he tries to explain her question as simple as possible, "Well, It was just using advance science and my intelligent brain to create-"

"An inter-dimensional arc portal that can rip through the fabric of space and time and thus can create an opening to create two paths in the universe," she perfectly answered with absolutely no flaws.

Tails just stood there with his jaw all the way down and twitchy eyes, "That...was exactly...wow!"

"I can't believe you two really found my crown and returned it!" She used her horn to levitate the crown off of Tails' hands and replaced it on her head, "And to who should I congratulate for founding my crown?"

Sonic then stepped forward and began to point towards himself, "Well it was no other than,"

"Me! I found your crown!" Tails pointed to himself, pushing Sonic aside.

"Well," She turned her head back from him and began to blush slightly, "Since you came so far away, I guess you deserve this,"

Then, she quickly looked back at the fox, walked up towards him and gave him a great big hug to the little thing, making him return the favor by wrapping his arms around her returning the hug. Seconds later, they retracted, leaving a flustered Tails standing next to Sonic, putting a huge grin.

 _"Okay Tails, I see you!" Sonic's thoughts said._

"Thank you so very much Tails'," She smiled at him, "You two deserve something in return. How about a place to stay for the night in my castle?"

"Well," Sonic proceeded to answer the princess' offer, "We don't want to take too much luxury, but since you asked, we could stay huh Tails?"

He was still suspended in mid-air, with the same facial expression. Sonic quickly then snapped his fingers right in front of his eye, making him snap back into reality, "Huh! what?"

"Tails, buddy. Do you want to stay in the princess' castle for the night," Sonic once again asked him?

"Of course!" he answered right away in seconds.

"Oh! excuse me my manners. I've haven't even introduced myself, I'm Twilight Sparkle. The princess of friendship," Twilight properly introduced herself.

"I'm Miles' Tails Prower, but my friends call me Tails!" the Fox introduced himself to Twilight.

"Twilight, you're in luck because you are looking at Sonic the Hedgehog! the fastest thing alive," Sonic smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"You remind me of my friend Rainbow Dash," she giggled at him, making him feel like a joke, "She's the fastest flyer in Equestria!"

"Interesting..." Sonic rubbed his chin with his thumb and his index finger, "Maybe you could invite your friend over?"

"Yes, I'll invite all my friends!" Twilight answered back, "You to should come in, you must be exhausted from your trip."

"Ha!" Sonic chuckled, "I'm never tired, always up for an adventure I say!"

We transition to a red echidna and a silver hedgehog lying down on the ground, all bruised up and unconscious in some vast acre of apple trees. As the two were still inanimate, we see an orange-furred pony with no special features, bucking the trees with her two back hoofs and came falling down, loads of apples into a large, wood bucket just about a few meters away from the two. She is known as Applejack, the bearer of the element of honesty and a hard worker at the apple acres. It was not until she saw the mysterious creatures as she was making way to call it quits.

"What in tarnation are those?" Aj reacted surprised, "They dead or somthin?'"

She quickly galloped to the rescue as she was right in front of the two, trying the hear a heartbeat from their chests. Fortunately, they aren't dead by the slow beating of their hearts, "Better git Big Mac to help me with these fellas,"

Minutes has passed as the Apple siblings had carried the two creatures in their home. Aj placed the red one on the sofa as she started to get a blanket for him while Big Mac placed the silver-looking on the ground doing the same as his sister. Applejack worried for those two, they must be in very critical condition, like they fell from high above the sky. She was worried for them, as she sat they're trying to see which one could wake up until the red creature she just placed on the bed started to slowly wake up, still not being able to see fully as its eyelids were just peeking to the light.

"Uhh," it moaned in pain, "Wha? where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're gunna' be fine," Aj answered, giving him some space.

"What happened?" it pleaded again, slowly started to gain conscious, "W-where are m-my friends?"

"When you fell, we only saw you and your silver friend and brought you inside our home here," Aj explained to him.

"Is that...so?" he wondered to him, "Just where are we?"

"Don't worry fella, you're safe and sound here at the Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Sweet apple acres? Never heard of it," he replied.

"Well, it's right next to Ponyville," she explained."

Then a sudden burst of adrenaline rushed from the red creature as he fully gained consciousness, "WHAT!"

He stood up with two of his feet, one accidentally on top of Silver's stomach region, making him cough as he started to fully awake, "Ah! Knuckles get off of me!"

"Sorry!" apologized, raising his foot off his stomach, giving him some room to stand up, looking at the orange pony pointing right at her, "Just what the hell are you and what did you say where we are!"

"Easy there partner!" Aj tried to ease out the mad creature, "Names Applejack, the middle sibling of the apple family. And you and you can't just waltz up like that after we took you in our home,".

"Wait Knuckles!" Silver got up, pressing his right arm on the pain in his stomach, "Didn't Tails' said something about going into a world filled with ponies or something?"

Knuckles turned to Silver as he still is hunched back from his accidentally step, "You're telling me that I'm across some universe full of ponies with the Master Emerald UNGUARDED!"

"Yeah, basically."

The red echidna was furiously mad as he cracked his fingers with his two hands, "When I see Tails again, I am going to turn his own brain inside-out!"

"Calm down feller!" Aj shouted, "Can you please just slow down a bit!"

The redhead took a deep breath and began to speak calmer, "Sorry, Applejack is it?"

"Yup," She answered back.

"I forget to say thanks for bringing us here, and I want to apologize for my outraise," Knuckles formally said, "My name is Knuckles by the way,"

"And I'm Silver!" The silver hedgehog said, still having a hurtful stomach, "Let's just say we aren't from here,"

"Beg pardon?" She shrugged.

"Guess we got alot of explaining to do," Knuckles began to sat down on the couch.

We go into Ponyville, where some of its residents was a bit distracted as they saw two unusually creature walking upright, looking back at them. Shadow and Amy, were those creatures, as they walked around town. Unlike the others though, Shadow was grateful to have the green chaos emerald near him as they were transported into this world, Amy, however, was just scared and confused.

"Shadow!" She whispered next to his ear, "They keep looking at us!"

"Try to ignore it!" He answers back, "I'm looking for someone to help us navigate this village,"

He hid the chaos emerald with one hand behind his back to prevent any "attention" to them. Then, the two stopped in their tracks to see a weird looking structure of a life-sized gingerbread house, with ponies coming in and out.

"What could be inside Shadow?" asked Amy.

"Don't know, but someone there could be very helpful for information about this place,".

 **Sorry that this is sort of late, I'll make sure it'll never happen again. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaotic Lesson

**Chapter 4: Chaotic lesson**

* * *

We go back to the apple home as we see Knuckles and Silver both sitting on the couches after explaining everything to Applejack, who put a confusing expression on her face, "What the hay did you just say?"

"I'll just simplify it real quick," Silver restated to her, "We came from another dimension by accident after a machine our friend made went crazy and got sucked up the chaos emeralds and us into this world,"

Aj slowly starting to understand them, but not quite yet, "Okay, so what are these Chaos thingies,"

"The chaos emeralds," Knuckles corrected her, "They're seven gems that contain powers far from your understandings,"

"Well, I ain't the one that's into that stuff, but my friend Twilight could help you out," AJ replied

"Really, where could we find your friend?" Silver asked her.

"Well, I was actually going there myself so I guess you outta come with," Applejack answered.

"Alright, let's go Silver!" The red echidna stood up from the couch and proceed to join the orange pony.

"Okay Knux," Silver followed the demand and stood up after him.

"Alrighty, boys! follow me!" Aj began to walk out the front door, leaving the two to follow her out.

Knuckles and Silver saw the open fresh air of a typical farm, the acres of apples, a barn with the typical livestock surrounding it. They were following Aj alongside a path that led to the village she was going to. The two were amazed at a civilization of ponies, pegasi, and unicorns, looking at the buildings and various booths that the ponies put up to sell their products.

"This town looks amazing!" complimented Silver, turning his head to Knuckles on his right, "Isn't it Knuckles?".

"Yeah," he answered with no expression, staring at some ponies in the distance, "I feel, something strange,"

"Like what?" Asked the silver-haired hedgehog.

"I can feel a small spike of chaos energy in this area and It's fading really quickly," Knuckles turned his head back and forth, "A chaos emerald must be here!".

"That chaos whatnot you were talkin about," Aj spoke out loud, "You can sense it and what not?"

"Yeah," Knuckles nodded.

"Well, my friend Twilight will definitely find your precious little emeralds for you,"

"It's not that simply Applejack," Knuckles said, walking up to Aj and walking her pace, "Even if you do find it, it may be unstable at the time due to chaos control,"

"The what?" Aj cringed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, we see Sonic and Tails walking in behind Twilight to the doors to the library. Tails' was jittering with excitement as he took plenty of notes with his notepad while Twilight talked about more about the elements of harmony, Sonic was just bored in his mind about her talking about friendship.

"Hey Princess, can we speed up this whole tour thingy?" Sonic yawned to his maximum, stretching his arms up,

"You don't mean you want to run inside the entire castle don't you," she giggled at her question, "It will probably take you a few minutes-"

In seconds, Sonic zipped through every room in the castle with a small blue trail following him and making some wind at Twilight and Tails' faces and came back in less than 5 seconds, "Well this is a pretty good castle you got their princess,"

Twilight was still quite amazed and surprised about Sonic running through her castle under seconds before coming back, "Whoa! you're pretty fast!"

"What did I say? fastest thing alive," He pointed straight towards him, "Right buddy?"

"You sure are Sonic," The Fox said, stopping his note session.

"Wow! I need to calculate your top speed! your endurance and your stamina stat!" Twilight ordered, poofing up a stopwatch, speedometer and teleporting right next to him.

"Good luck with that!" Tails smirked at the surprised princess, "There is no possible way to calculate Sonic's top speed!"

"Really?"

"It's true, I tried to give it a shot." explained the fox, "But, I did the number crunching and all and what I can figure out is that his average running speed is 2500 mph, that's surpassing the sound barrier, but with certain abilities, he can run faster than 3800mph, which is about Mach 4-5. He can also run at light speeds, but he rarely ever does."

"Wow, a hedgehog running faster than the speed the sound? this is a scientific breakthrough!" Twilight was amazed at the facts she got from Tails.

"Well I do run fast, but I only run that fast in situations where it's necessary, otherwise, I tend to run at a calm and casually pace," Sonic continued Tails' explanation, "On the plus side, I can further increase my speed with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"The Chaos Emeralds?" Twilight asked for more info.

"There are seven mythical gems containing chaos energy," Sonic spilled the beans to Twilight, "Just one emerald contains unlimited power, and that energy can be harness depending on the person's thoughts. By turning those thoughts into power, you can unleash chaos powers. "

"These chaos emeralds must be very valuable. Any more I should know?" Twilight was eager to learn more.

"I'll take it from here Sonic," Tails walked up to Twilight, "Not only that the chaos emeralds can turn thoughts into power, that said power can be used to manipulate the flow of time. By using a power called Chaos Control, you can slow down time, freeze it entirely, or even travel through different time periods of the users choice, but it requires at least 2 emeralds,"

"What does this have to do with Sonic's speed?"

"Well I tell you, when Sonic obtains all seven emeralds, he can absorb them all to transform into the Super State, a state where it takes your innate abilities and increasing it by 1000% Sonic could basically run faster than light with it,".

Twilight couldn't geek out more than she could ever, but that explanation of these Chaos Emeralds makes her element of harmony look...useless, "Where could I find these Chaos Emeralds? I wanted to make a few tests with them,"

"No no no! sorry princess, but the chaos emeralds are too powerful for you to handle. You need at least near one so that it can be familiar with you," apologized Tails, "Even if you could find them, they're all the way back in our world,"

"Oh, I see," Twilight was slightly depressed, "They look like a unique topic to study about."

"It sure is," Tails finished off his explanation, "That's just the crash course version, you've got a lot more to learn,"

Then a loud male voice came in the distance as it came louder and louder, calling out the princesses' name, "TWILIGHT! I JUST HIT THE JACKPOT!"

It was none other than Twilight's servant and friend, Spike the Dragon

"Woah there Spike, we have guests!" Twilight calmed him down, "What could be making you so jumpy?"

"Wow! you found your crown?" Spiked pointed out her crown on her head.

"Oh, you wouldn't guess it, this two came from ANOTHER dimension just to return my crown back!" Twilight explained every bit she knows, "That's Sonic, the blue hedgehog, and Tails' the small yellow fox right next to him,"

"Sup little dude!" Sonic waved a hand to him.

"It's nice meeting you Spike!" Tails copied his gestures

"Cool, well back to my story. I was just finishing up the errands you've asked for until I found the mother of all gems on the ground!" The baby dragon pulled out, with his two hands, a blue-colored diamond glowing brightly with an ambient noise emitting from it, "I'm going to eat good tonight!"

Tails stared at the dragons find, and realized in his head on what it really was, "Wait! is that?"

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tails gasped deep in his lungs.

"Oh well, better now than later," Spike didn't hear a peep out of them and began to raise the Emerald up high with his mouth wide open, aiming for the emerald.

"No, wait!" Sonic dashed towards the emerald and grabbed it out of his hand just before he was about to consume it, "You're trying to get yourself killed?"

"Woah, how did you," The dragon scratched the back of his head, trying to process the hedgehog's movement, "You were just there and now you're here? but how?"

"That's not important," Tails quickly flew with his twin tails to Sonics position, "What's important is, why is a chaos emerald in this dimension?"

"It looks like it was brought here by chaos control," Sonic answered him, inspecting the glow emitting from it, "So the other six must be scattered across this world too,"

"What do you mean by scattered?" Twilight questioned the fox, still quite surprised about Sonic's speedy recovery of the emerald.

"When all seven chaos emeralds activate their powers, they tend to scatter across the world due to heavy usage, the same goes while reverting back from the superstate." Tails answered her direct question, "But when they do scatter, It's up to us to find them again,".

Tails reached in his satchel bag to pull out his miles electric and began to scan the Emerald with its rear camera. Twilight was fascinated at the technology Tails' was holding, she slowly walked behind his shoulder and staring at the tablet's screen, displaying some data.

"It seems that the time this chaos emerald appeared here was...just seconds after we arrived here 30 minutes ago," The Fox explained, "This doesn't add up! what could possibly trigger a chaos control?"

"Woah! how are those numbers showing on your tablet thing?" Twilight curiously asked him behind his back.

"Oh it's just the basic principals of good ole' technology," Tails grinned.

"Yo Tails, maybe...just maybe that if the emeralds are sent here by chaos control. Maybe the guys are too?" Sonic pointed out.

"That is a point the Sonic, but where do we start?"

"Now now guys, you've probably been through enough, now how about Tails might explain more about the chaos emeralds while we get this situation dealt with? My friends are sure to help out finding the emeralds for you," Twilight asked the two.

"How about I give you a detailed explanation about us and our world with that?" Replied Tails.

"Oh! I always love learning about new things!" Twilight jumped with joy.

"Don't mind me Twilight, I'm just gonna roam around town for a bit, see some cool places, okay?" Sonic stated to the lavender alicorn.

"Sure, you do that," she kindly agrees.

* * *

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Amy came in first as she quickly, "Let's get moving."

"Ugh," groaned the black hedgehog, walking bear her back, "Just don't make a scene will you,"

"What! me? oh please!" Amy excused his order and began to walk her own pace to the entrance.

"Ugh,"

We to Amy and Shadow as we see them sitting on chairs at their own rounded table, just waiting for anypony to help them. Shadow secretly stared at the emerald, right under the table and just above his lap.

"I hope the rest of the Chaos Emeralds aren't too far from each other," Shadow spoke to himself.

"Wow! Shadow, this place looks amazing!" Amy complimented the whole interior, "It looks like I could eat the place up starting from the ground,"

"I told you, don't make any attention!" Shadow ordered her, "We don't want to cause any harm or disturbance to these creatures,"

"Fine! when is someone going to come to our table?" Amy pouted to herself, only to raise her hand up, "Hey! is someone going to serve us or something?"

"No, I said not to-"

"Hello! Welcome to the..." A pink colored pony with crazy hair appeared out of nowhere, stopping at her introduction to her customers, "Wait! are you?"

 _"Crud! it might know who we are!" Shadow's thoughts emerged from his head._

"New customers!" she jumped with joy as she assumed the two hedgehogs were new to the town, "Hello! my name's Pinkie Pie. We never had new customers in a long time!"

"Yeah!" Amy answered the pink pony with a big smile, "We came here not so long ago and we would like to check things out in this town,"

"She's right," Shadow played along, still looking stern, "Is there anyone- I mean anypony that's in charge of this town?"

"Well, you could always count on my friend Twilight, she's the princess of this village," She answered the black hedgehog, " But before you go out why not trying some of our tasty treats of your choice? your first one is in the house since you're new here and all!"

"Sorry, we are pressed for time and need to be going," Shadow denied her offer.

"Come on Shadow! you never pass on free food," Amy rebuttal his answer, "Do you have strawberry shortcake? if you do, I'll have a slice of that please,"

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie wrote down her order on some not paper, "How about you?"

Shadow sighed, still oppressed for time, "Just plain water if you will,"

"Alright, I'll see you with your orders soon!"

As Pinkie left their sights, the two casually sat as they were seen being watched by some of the ponies in their distance.

* * *

We go back to the castle, where we see Tails and Twilight inside the library as Tails was making a presentation of the emeralds using a function in his miles electric screen as a holographic projector, showing a picture of the face of evil himself,

"This is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we like to call him Eggman." The Fox explained"Every time he tries to plot plans to take over the world by turning little innocent animals into his army of Robots, and even stealing the emeralds and using it for his deeds. He mostly invades our home city; Station Square, but he goes above and beyond from awakening a god big enough to crack open parts of our worlds and enslaving aliens and their planets up."

"That's terrible!" Twilight said as she thought about the poor little animals being turned evil and all of his evil schemes.

"No worries though. During our previous fight, Sonic finally beat the guy up and he's now in a heavily guarded prison cell. Now, onto our next topic,"

He swiped the screen on his tablet to reveal a picture of the seven chaos emeralds and Master Emerald in the middle.

"This is a picture of all of the chaos emeralds," Tails pointed out to the two, "As you can see, they are in their resting place in our world, in the floating IslandIsland the heavens, known as Angel Island, along with the master emerald. The emeralds origins are still unknown to many, including me, but what I know that they existed long before time had a name. "

"The master emerald? what's that?" Twilight asked him a question, writing down notes with her magic.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that," Tails realized in his head, "The Master Emerald is that big emerald in the middle. That Emerald contains, even more, power than all the chaos emeralds combined."

Tails then went to an image of the master emerald alone where it is shown it's green glow, "The Master Emerald is what its name applies, it controls the power and stability of the emeralds. When all seven emeralds surround it while their powers are in use, they get neutralized and become stable again,"

"Ooo!" The princess was hooked upon her amazing knowledge.

"Not only that, The Master Emerald can amplify their powers,"

"Brilliant!' Twilight was never interested in anything in the world, besides this type of subject Tails was teaching her.

"Let's get back to the emeralds," Tails continued, swiping the screen up to see what it appears in Twilight's eyes Sonic with a yellow fur instead of his usual blue and his hair pointed upwards striking a pose, "As I said, the chaos emeralds can channel their positive energy by sensing a person's good emotions, like caring and kindness. Those said emotions can tap them into the Super State, for instance, this is Sonic in his super as you can see."

"I see?" Twilight continued her pages full of notes, "You said that the super form can increase a person/ponies natural abilities right?"

"Yeah! but not only that, It grants them the ability to fly and temporary invulnerability," The Fox added to her statement, "Sure, you gain powers, however, the superstate can consume huge amounts of a person's life energy, so the longer they stay in Super form, the more likely they will vanish out of existence forever,"

"Oh, I see, overusing that said power can lead to a huge drawback," Twilight paraphrase his explanation, "But, you said that positive energy is channeled by positive emotions, so what would negative emotions be like?"

"I was just about to get to that topic," Tails was slightly surprised about her question, "Well, negative emotions, such as sadness and anger, can release the emeralds negative energy, "It mostly appears by a deep loss, losing a friend or a loved one by death. It then channels the dark energy from the Emeralds to their thoughts, transforming them into the dark state. It is virtually impossible for them to revert back without the Master Emerald's power to neutralize them,".

"Wow! I can't believe the emeralds contain more power than I expected," Twilight finished off the last of her notes as she filled her notes with enough information, "You must be tired after all of that,"

"Yeah," the Fox took deep breaths of his, "So, do you know where I'm going to stay at?"

"Oh, there's an extra room for you and Sonic, do you want me to walk you there?" asked the princess.

"Okay, I'll get settled over there," Tails said, turning off his miles electric and putting it away in his bag, "I want to get well rested tomorrow to check the town,"

"How about I'll inform my friends about these chaos emeralds, that way they know what they are dealing with?" Twilight suggested to him.

"Sure, why not," Tails slowly followed Twilight out the library.

"Thanks, I'll take you to your room before I go to the town. My friend lives closer their,"

"That will work," Tails agreed to her plan.

* * *

Above the skies of Equestria, a huge ship-like carrier floats right above the ocean. Where inside, a shadowy figure can be seen from the main control room Sitting down in the captain's chair. It looks too high-tech for anyone in the world to possess.

"Computer!" the voice shouted an order, "Activate cloaking shields!"

 **"Cloaking Shields activated!"**

Then, the big ship disappeared in plain sight as it hid from the naked eye. The figure continued to speak.

"As long as nothing interferes with my plans, this world will have nothing against my intelligence!"

 **"Chaos energy detected!" the computer announced.**

"What! Impossible! The chaos emeralds are back on Earth," The man's voice was enraged, "How in the world could they be here! Unless..."

The man typed on his keyboard right in front of him, "Only a chaos control could send them here, but no! They couldn't spot me here, they thought I was taken to the big house!"

The man slammed his two fists on the keyboard, releasing his stress, "Change of plans, I'll find that hedgehog, his friends, and the Chaos Emeralds before my plan goes to waste."


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Unite

**Chapter 5: Friends Unite**

* * *

Twilight and Tails are seen walking in the hallway of the castle, where she is about to show him where he will be staying. They reach the end of the hall and turned to a door with the same features of the crystal castle. Twilight then used her horn to open the door just a few feet away from it, revealing a simple room with a bed, a nightstand, and a desk table that is pointing at a window. Tails' was exciting about his new room, he already ran in there the get comfy in the bed.

"This bed is so comfortable," Tails layed down on the bed.

"I hope you like it," Twilight giggled at him, "Now get yourself settled while I go to town okay?"

"Can't wait to meet her," Tails agreed with her instructions, leaving his sight, "Well, time to get to work setting up my workstation."

Probably 30 minutes prior to that, Tails' already layed down his stuff on the desk in perfectly neat order, with the chaos emerald still inside the bag, which was hanging on the desk chair.

"I guess this will do," Tails wiped his sweat off his forehead with his arm and started to sighed, "I better guess I should wait for those refreshments I guess,"

Tails walked to the nearby bookshelf just right next to his bed and picked out a random book from the second last row. The title read "Equestria History," and he was lucky enough to get this book out first try, and he always wanted to learn about this world's culture, "I guess I'll start with this,"

We transition to the three bunch that were heading to Princess Twilight's Castle; Knuckles, Silver, and Apple Jack as they were in town, just a few meters to their destination.

"You work at the apple farm?" Knuckles proceeded to ask the pony more questions about herself.

"Of course Knux, everypony in ma' family always work in the good ole' apple farm," Apple Jack answered the redhead.

"Wow! so cool that you get to work with apples," Silver complimented the ponies passion for apples.

The three were almost at Princess Twilight's castle and were about to reach her entrance door. Aj decided to knock on the door leaving the two behind her back. As she did two loud knocks on the door, it slowly creaked open and revealed Spike who was holding a checklist and a quill pen.

"Oh hey, Applejack," Spike greeted his beloved friend while looking behind her, "Who are those creatures behind you?"

"I'm Knuckles," the redhead pointed himself to the little guy.

"And I'm Silver the Hedgehog!" Silver greeted himself too, "Do you know where Princess Twilight is at?"

"Wait!" Spike stopped his question, "I've already met a hedgehog just like you, but he was blue and was called...Sonic! yeah, Sonic,"

"Sonic's been here?" Knuckles asked Spike who was stopping his work on the list, "Quick! where is he?"

"He left to Ponyville half an hour ago," he answered the redhead.

"Shoot, we were just there!" Silver pouted, "Well, anything else you know?'

"Yeah, his friend Tails already went to his room where he was staying at," the dragon continued his information, "Weird thing that the emerald he had was colored blue,"

"A chaos emerald is here!" Knuckles shouted, "Please, you must let us in and tell us where Tails' staying at?"

"Alright, follow me I know where he is at," The dragon stepped aside for the three to come into the castle,

"Hey Knux, what are we going to do when we see Tails?" Silver asked him, walking just behind the purple dragon.

"First off, we'll explain how his whole portal thing went haywire," Knuckles explained

* * *

There's a mouthful of info here," half an hour ago, Tails' was halfway reading the hefty book he pulled out from the shelf.

Then, a knocking came from the door making him stop his attention to the book and came near it. With a turn and a pull by the handle, he slowly opened the door revealing familiar figures staring at him with smiles.

"Knuckles?" Tails turned to his right, seeing him with his arms folded.

"Tails! you're okay!" Silver went to him engaging a hug.

"It's great to see you too," Tails accepted his hug, making Knuckles behind.

"Hey, nothing for me?" Knuckles joked around, "Good to see you again Tails."

Tails couldn't be happier than ever to see two more of his friends, leaving to guess that they came to visit him on his trip, "I thought that you were going to leave me and Sonic be?"

"Well that's the thing," Silver retracted his hug and started to explain, "For some reason, your invention created a suction powerful enough to suck all of his and the chaos emeralds,"

"Really? I didn't do that the first time I've used it," Tails said, looking oddly confused.

"Hey, we're still behind you," Spike called them out.

"It seems that you three needin' some privacy," Aj reminded herself, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah Aj," Knuckles confirmed her, closing the door behind him leaving the three in Tails' room.

"So," Silver started to speak first, "First things first,"

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Well to tell you the truth, the first time I've tested out the portal, it had a bluish glow, but the second time I've turned it on, It was a bright pinkish," Tails explained, "The change in the portal's color might have been affecting the polarity in the rip between dimensions,"

"I see," Knuckles leaned on the bookshelf where Tails is explaining the situation, "And what about the chaos emeralds?"

"Oh we already got one of them from Spike not so long ago," Tails pointed out.

"Good, so we can start searching this world for the emeralds and get them back home safely," Silver suggested.

We transition to Sonic who was standing and seeing all the ponies with their daily duties while looking for somewhere to roam around. At first, he spotted some booths selling varieties of fruit and unique souvenirs. Then something caught his eye, a life-sized decorated gingerbread house that had ponies coming in and out. He thought it would be a good idea to check inside. As he walked from his position to the unusual building, his movement stopped by a cyan pegasus that just landed right in front of him, looking at him like he committed a crime.

"You there!" she started to speak right in front of Sonic, still surprise about his interruption, "Are you responsible for stealing Princess Twilight's crown?"

"What! No way?" Sonic shrugged off her question, "In fact, I just returned it to her not so long ago,"

"Really?" she pretended that she believes in him, "If so, what did the crown look like? If you get an exact description, then I'll leave you be,"

"Well," Sonic thought in his mind, trying to prove his innocence.

"I'm not really sure that you did find her crown!" She started to raise her voice, "Now tell me, what did the crown look like?"

 _"That's it!" Sonic's mind popped up an answer_

"Well, I don't think that you call one of the elements of harmony, especially the element of magic a crown don't you?" explain the hedgehog.

"Woah! you even know what element it is. I guess your cool," the pegasus was impress of the hedgehog's fact, "Say! what's your name? I don't see you here at all,"

"I'm Sonic!" Sonic pointed his left thumb to his chest, "Sonic the Hedgehog! and you are?"

"I like your attitude already!" she complimented the hedgehog's introduction, "The name is Rainbow Dash! the fastest flyer in Equestria!"

"Woah! your the fastest flyer in Equestria!" Sonic puts on a smile, being sarcastic to her, "That's so cool!"

"Thanks!" Rainbow took his sarcasm seriously, "So where are you heading to?"

"Oh, I'm going to check that place out," Sonic pointed his finger to the building.

"The sugar cube corner?" She said the name of the building he was going to, "My friend works there! I was going there myself too,"

"Cool! you want to introduce me to her?" Sonic suggested to her.

"Well, you're in luck because she loves new customers in her store,"

"Okay, well let's go!" Sonic took a head start from her.

"Hey! wait up,"

The two arrived in the sugar cube corner, where It's been quite busy during the afternoon. Sonic sniffed at the aroma of sweet sugar and freshly baked cake right next to Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, It smells so good in here!" Sonic spoke to himself.

"I know right, now wait right outside and I'll get my friend to meet you," Rainbow Dash made an order to the hedgehog, "It's too crowded in here if you noticed,"

"Okay,"

As Sonic stood outside next to the entrance of the bakery, we see Amy and Shadow still sitting at their table. Amy is casually eating her free slice of delicious cake while Shadow is seen with a half-drunken glass of water staring at her.

 _"Why is she so obsessed with cake?" Shadow thought to himself._

Then, without warning, the two are confronted with a lavender pony with a pair of wings and a horn just staring at them with a peculiar stare at the black hedgehog. Shadow, who looked back at her tried to say something to her while keeping the Emerald hidden away.

"Can we help you?" Shadow giving a stern look, questioned the pony.

"Sorry," she apologized at the rudeness of the two's privacy, "It's just that you look so familiar like we've met before,"

"Sorry ma'am," Shadow formally greeted the point, "You've must be mistaken me for someone else,"

"No, you look exactly like someone I've met," she points her hoof at her, "He was like you but with blue fur,"

"Hold on!" Amy stopped her eating and began to wipe her mouth clean, "Sonic's here!"

"Oh, you must be his friends," Twilight assumed, "I just spoke to him just a few minutes ago,"

"So you must know about the chaos emeralds, right?" Shadow asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Wait! you have one?"

"Yes, but I prefer to keep it off limits for now," Shadow sternly answered here.

"Omg, my Sonic is going to freak out when he sees me here!" Squealed the pink hedgehog.

"You two are like a thing?" Twilight decided to ask her about their relationship.

"Of course, we're a couple!" Amy answered in a soft tone voice.


	6. Chapter 6: All Together Now

**Chapter 6: All together now**

* * *

"Oh, you two must be a great couple!" Twilight complimented Amy's 'relationship' with Sonic, "What are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose!" Amy pointed herself towards the alicorn, "That's Shadow right there, he isn't a great talker,"

"Hmm," Shadow groaned as he turned to the lavender pony, "You must know where Sonic and Tails' are, correct?"

Twilight quickly answered his question, "Of course, Tails' is my castle and Sonic went into town for a bit. I think he's just outside the sugar cube corner,"

"Good, we need to talk about our current situation with Tails' machine going haywire," Amy went along and to, "Oh, I can't see him again!"

"It's not even an hour and you're acting as you've never seen him in months!" Shadow tone of voice went aggressive.

"I know, I always miss him when he's not around."

"Uggh!" Shadow facepalmed.

"Okay, let's go!" Twilight told them to come out of their seats and walked out the front door.

As they walked out the door, they saw the blue hedgehog sitting outside the store with two ponies across from him. A cyan blue furred Pegasus with a multi-colored hair laughing next with him.

"They seem to be getting along," Twilight smiled at her two friends chatting with the hedgehog.

"I don't think she is taking it well though," Shadow pointed to Amy, he had her two fists crunched up and squeezed tight.

"Not...my...Sonic," Amy shivering herself, containing her anger.

"What's wrong with her?" Twilight worried as she turned to Shadow's help.

"This is the part where we run away," Shadow, with no emotion or concern, answered her.

We go back to Tails, Silver, and Knuckles as they were contemplating about their missing friends and chaos emeralds. Knuckles' was holding up the emerald for inspection, since his time guarding the emeralds and master emerald might sense the others too. Silver was reading the same book Tails' was beforehand.

"So, let me get this straight," Silver began to speak up, "This world has two princesses that both control how the sun and moon rotate and these pegasi are used to control the weather and seasonal changes?"

"That's apparently how it works here," Tails confirmed to Silver, "How's the emerald sense coming Knuckles?"

"I think I sense somewhere close by," Knuckles gave an answer, "I think this is it, guys,"

"Okay, let's head over to town and find that chaos emerald," Silver said, putting down the book and standing up.

"Let me just grabbed my stuff," Tails interrupted the two, "Can't go without the essentials"

"Hey Tails', do you still have that portal projector?" Knuckles questioned the fox, still grabbing his shoulder bag.

"Yeah, but remember it only has 5 minutes before it runs out of energy," he answered.

"But if we could power it with the emerald, can we create an easy excess gate into our world and Equestria?" asked the red echidna again.

"That could work," Tails scratched his chin, grabbing the little thin, in the shape of a hockey puck, "But that much chaos energy on a small little device could overload it, causing a minor chaos control. I can try to tweak it so that it can handle that much energy, but I need some parts back in my lab,"

"But you have only five minutes to get everything you need," Silver bumped into the conversation.

"I know." Pondered the fox, "Let's deal with it later, let's go,"

The three head out the door as soon as Tails' was about to close his room door. Knuckles' was a bit ahead from both of them, and Silver quietly followed the group, trying to look at the wonderful castle interior. As they were about to pass the twin doors that lead outside, the group was interrupted by a familiar pink unicorn, still looking about bruised up.

"Heading out already?" Starlight asked straight up to there faces.

"Oh Starlight, we were heading out for a bit" Tails answered her sudden question, "Check the town and all,"

"By the way," Knuckles popped a question out of the blue, "Why does your face look a bit beaten up?"

Starlight felt embarrassed to answer his question, "I can't really explain it in that much, I gist got into an accident and all,"

"I'll go with that answer for now okay," Knuckles stared at her for a bit, "But next time tell the actual story,"

The three finally left the castle and headed off to the village, following a pathway towards the lively village. Not too long ago they reached the center of the village, where various ponies were in their respected vendors selling products. Knuckles decides to check on the chaos energy he senses and left without a trace, leaving Silver and Tails just by themselves.

"Looks like Knux just left without us," Silver pointed out his missing friend.

"I'm sure he'll be back," replied the twin-tailed fox, "It couldn't be that long for him to get lost,"

"True,"

Tails and Silver gracefully walked around the various stalls around the town, seeing fruits, veggies, and other foods. Surprisingly, most of the stuff here are exactly the same stuff is back in their dimension. Tails' was checking out a bookstall located not so far off of Silver, staring at an Apple booth operated by a familiar face.

"Hey Applejack!" Silver waived his hand while walking towards her booth, "You have a booth here too?"

"Oh, heya Silver" Aj greeted her acquainted friend back, "I'm in charge of here sellin the apples back at the farm to ponies in ponyville

Meanwhile, Knuckles on his side of things was carefully walking around the town, giving a stern look at places that might house the chaos emeralds. He can sense an emerald from very close from his general direction like it's just right off the corner. His silent searching leads him to a gingerbread house that has some very familiar voices that emit from it.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY SONIC LIKE THIS!" A loud, streaming voice sounding like a female's voice.

"No, it's not what you think!" Another familiar voice was heard, this time males voice

"Those voices? Knuckles stopped in his tracks to think for a quick second, "SONIC!"

Knuckles dashed towards the direction of the voice, revealing Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and a few ponies with them. Knuckles tried to compromise on what was happening by going straight to Amy trying to keep her calm, "Amy, don't freak out the locals!"

"K-knux? It's you!" Sonic grabbed him and gave him a bro hug of the lifetime, "I knew you were here along!"

"It's great to see you to man!" Knux returned the hug to him, "Anyways, what was Amy screaming about?"

Sonic made a big sigh and began to explain what was going on, pointing to Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash still sitting in the chairs, "Well, I was CHATTING to those ponies there and only CHATTING and they aren't FLURTING WITH ME!"

Amy started to make up an excuse for her improper attitude as she was trying to cover up to Twilight that she technically isn't dating Sonic, "Well... I was only trying to protect you from anyone who would try to get you-"

"I told you many times before... We will never go out ever!" Sonic raised his voice a bit to make her interrupt her excuse.

"Wait, so you two aren't dating?" Twilight butted in their conversation.

"Uh, I ahh-"

"Well, even if I was trying to snatch him, I would've done 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow began to say out of nowhere.

"I like to see you try," Sonic smirked at her devious plan.

"Enough with pointless bantering, we need to get serious right now!" Shadow, out of the conversation began to speak.

Luckily, no pony was listening to their conversation as they were trying to ignore or avoid the big group of creatures. Knuckles, on the other hand, tried to get into what he was here for, "Shadow's right, I'm detecting a strong Chaos Emerald readings from you,"

"It's got to be this then?" Shadow, ruffly pulled out the chaos emerald and held it out with his right hand

"Whoa, that's a neat gem you got there," Rainbow was dazzled at the sight of the green emerald, "I can get it out of your hands for a good price,"

"Sorry, this emerald isn't what it seems like," Knuckles tried to persuade her not to take the emerald out of Shadow's hands, "It just can't be sold for any price,"

"I see," Rainbow crossed her two front hooves as she started to use her wings to hover in the air, "It's a magical gem that contains some super awesome powers!"

"Well not just some powers, powers beyond time and space," corrected the blue hedgehog.

"Whoa, even more! awesome!" Rainbow Dash went on obsessed about the emerald, "I know, let's race for it!"

"Either way, you won't be getting this emerald," Knuckles said using his right thumb to point to Sonic next to her, "Sonic here is the fastest runner in my book,"

"He's right," Shadow even agrees to the whole situation, "You couldn't even get that emerald if it's a race,"

"Is that so huh Sonic?" Rainbow Dash slowly turned to him, casually grinning at the whole conversation.

"Well, I may be the fastest to them, but there's no way I could keep up with the greatest flyer in Equestria," Sonic went back into being the sarcastic hedgehog he was just like when he first met Dash, "But we can do a little sprint here and that building over there,"

He pointed towards that building at the distance, looking to be some ponies house, "Just a quick sprint over there, and if you beat me to it the emeralds all yours,"

"Alright blue rat, first one their and back wins that emerald, okay," Rainbow prepared herself by standing on all 4 hooves with her wings out, ready for action.

"Whatever you say," Sonic went into position but kept a casual stance as he just blankly stared at his location.

"You got this Sonic I know you do!" Amy, already cheering him on, shouted.

"This could be fun," Twilight, deciding to be the counter of this race, "On three...one...two...".

"Three!" Rainbow interrupted and dashed ahead from Sonic.

" _Look at him,_ " Rainbow thought in her head, looking ahead at her goal, " _He stood no chance against me. Guess I'm going to get that emeral-_ "

It took her seconds to get to her location. She stopped at the point where Sonic told her to go, then she notices Sonic leaning on the building, where he casually smirked at the surprised pegasus.

"Huh!?" Rainbow screamed with lots of confusion and surprise, " You were just there, and now you're here!"

"Yeah! That's my Sonic right there!" Amy went on cheering him on

"Woah, Tails was right! Sonic is pretty fast," complimented Twilight, looking at the two speedsters to the distance.

"So Tails told you everything huh?" Knuckles head turned towards her direction, "He can be a bit quirky sometimes,"

"But, how can I lost to the likes of you?" Rainbow Dash decided to focus on her surprising defeat.

"I just ran forward to the destination," Sonic shrugged her off, "I'm guessing want a rematch,"

Rainbow Dash agreed to his "Yeah! I'm up for a rematch!"

"Alright, I'll even give you a head start,"

"Okay-" Rainbow acknowledged, right as soon she flew off to leave him.

" _Hehe, now who's the fastest now!_ " Rainbow said to herself.

Quickly as she can, she flew towards yet the group of her friends and the hedgehog's friends. After that, she landed perfectly intact as she yet again appraised her victory, "See that redhead! told you I was fast,"

"Impressive Dashie,' Knuckles gave her the nicest compliment he can give followed by a big smirk, "What do you think Sonic?"

Dashie didn't realize that Sonic, this whole time was standing right next to Knuckles. He spoke up and said, "Yeah, she was fast, I saw the whole thing from here,"

"What the hay!" Rainbow Dash screamed her lungs out, "I thought you were still back there! there's no way you could have outraced me!"

"Well, I was doing nothing but doing a casual jog from here to there," Sonic crossed his arms, "You were pretty fast yourself. I thought I was about to lose my title,"

"Your title?" Twilight can up to the two and ask.

"Yep, I'm known to be the fastest thing alive in my world," Sonic gave her the info she needed, "And I plan to defend my title in any other world,"

"You..." Rainbow Dash, having a minor mental break down about this situation, tried to say more, "What are you?"

"I'm Sonic!" Sonic gave out a powerful introduction to himself doing a backflip to go with it, "Sonic the hedgehog!"

That little race they had, triggered a large number of ponies staring at the hedgehog, seeing their beloved flyer, losing to that creature.

"Who is that creature?" one the various whispers to a male earth pony asking the nearby one.

"Whoever it is, it's sure faster than Rainbow Dash..."

"Is it from here? Where does it live?"

"Didn't it called itself Sonic?"

"Way to go to introduce yourself in public...again," Shadow, trying to insult Sonic's cockiness, "Now can we get somewhere to discuss our major issues?"

"Oh yeah," Twilight started to speak up, "We should all meet up at my castle. Knuckles' is it? can you settle these two and meet up at the castle? I need to inform all of my friends on the situation we have here,"

"No can do Princess," Knuckles received and accept her order.

Out of nowhere, we see three familiar faces emerging out of the large group of ponies; It was Tails', Silver, and Applejack. Tails' had led the group over to Knuckles', who was holding the green chaos emerald in hand.

"I see you have the emerald you've spotted," informed the SIlver hedgehog.

"Shadow had it all along," Knuckles' explained to him everything led up to this point, "Anyways, Twilight wants us all in her castle. You too Applejack, this concerns all of us."

"No can do!" Aj replied, "We can all go together,"

"Alright! we race to Princess Twilight's castle from hearing okay?" Rainbow asked for another rematch to Sonic.

"Sorry, not happening," apologized for the blue hedgehog, "But you can follow me there,"

"Come on!" Rainbow Dashed whined her hooves out, "Just one more!"

"Alright," Sonic decided on her proposition.

"Okay-" and with that, she flew off in the distance.

"I knew she would do that," Sonic shrugged it off and began to zip towards the castle's location.

* * *

As the pack of friends began their journey back to the castle of the princess of Friendship, we go back to what it seems the mysterious carrier floating around, in the blank ocean, where there seems to be some struggling with the mysterious figure.

"Let's see," the voice was pondering about its next plans, "I may need to place my original plans on hold for now...until then I'll get her to do some espionage!"

The man pushed a red button below an elongated microphone set, where he began to call out one of his agents

"Agent C! come in Agent C!" the man began to call, presence is needed in the main control room!"


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Chapter 7: Realization**

Rainbow Dash flew across every twist and turn in the village to quickly beat that hedgehog from coming towards Twilight's castle. With her eyes at the sight of the castle from afar, she landed in front of the two big doors separating the outside to the interior of the castle. She doesn't see the hedgehog at her sights, nor she hears him running. Rainbow Dash cheered and smiled as she successfully out flew that annoying hedgehog. She knew she was the fastest creature.

"Oh yeah! I'm still the fastest flyer ever!' She spoke to herself.

As she stepped towards the stairs to the door, it slowly opened by itself with a pinkish aura surrounding it. It was Starlight Glimmer, surprised to see one of her friends enter the castle.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Starlight greeted her, "You came to discuss the whole chaos emerald situation?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Twilight and the rest of the-" Dashie retracted her answer and quickly asked Starlight on the question she just asked, "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Oh, Sonic told me everything," She nonchalantly answered her, "He's sitting in the library,"

"Waaah!" Rainbow screamed her lungs out that Starlight had to cover her ears up, "That can't be possible!"

"Why don't you talk to him about that, I'm going too in a bit to get snacks," Starlight left to the kitchen, leaving Rainbow all alone and confused.

With all of the anger she can conjure up, she dashed towards the library doors, roughly pushed the doors open to reveal the blue hedgehog reading a familiar looking book to Rainbows eyes, "Hey you, we need to talk fast!"

"Shh!" Sonic gestured his right hand at her at his mouth, "This is a library, it needs to be quiet,"

"Well, you got a lot a nerve for someone who is from another dimension from us!" she kept on rambling on how Sonic is a bit of a jerk and what not, "I think it's best for all of you to go back to your world immediately!"

"After we gather all seven Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied to her suggestion, "Maybe a few more days here,"

"NO!" Rainbow Dash smacked the book out of his hand and went on flying towards the sky, "Let me see that book-"

Sonic jumped into the sky and dashed upwards to reach the book from falling, then landing on the opposite end of the library.

"What were you trying to accomplish there?" Sonic sarcastic smile took her by surprise, "That I don't get a good taste in fine literature"

*CLINK*

The emerald Sonic was holding on somehow fell during that stunt of his, it gracefully fell on the table, where Rainbow grasped it with her two front hooves.

"You said this gem contains epic powers don't you?" Rainbow, pulling off a smile of her own questions.

"Yeah, but I doubt you know how to use," Sonic chuckled, "Go ahead, try to slow down time or something,"

"Really I can do that?" Rainbow let up a smile on her face.

"Sure, just don't break the space-time continuum or something," Sonic simply warned her a bit, reclining his legs onto the crystal table.

"You better not break it!" a rough voice came near the doors to the library, "Give that back to me!"

Shadow mysteriously warped out of Rainbows sight, making her looking around the room for him. Then he teleported behind her, grabbing the emerald out of her hooves, flinching a bit.

"Aaah!" She let out a scream, "Where did you learn about magic?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Shadow, seemingly refusing to answer.

"Hey! I got that emerald first!" Rain blurted out back, dashing towards him.

"Chaos control!" Shadow chanted out the ancient words of the chaos emeralds onto Rainbowdash, who was now suspended in time as she was immobile.

"That should shut her up for now," Shadow grunted at the sight of the frozen pegasus, "What was she trying to do with this here emerald?"

"Beats me," Sonic leaned onto the library chair with his feet on the table, "Where are the rest of the gang at?"

"We're here!" Tails voice was heard from the entrance to the library, "We got our group settled, but where's Twilight,"

"She's getting her friends to join us for the cause," Knuckles, that was from behind Tails answered him.

"I'm here!" the princesses voice was calling out loud, "And I've gathered all of my friends!"

"Oh great! I'll go set up a presentation!" Tails got to work and proceded to set up his lecturing.

"Come on girls! they won't bite," Twilight stuck her head out the doors to the library, "Okay okay, let me introduce you to Rarity!"

With a stylish white furred mare with an elegant indigo mane and a lushes smile on her face, Rarity appeared from outside the library who was wear some saddle on her back.

"My my my! Twily, you weren't kidding when you said they were creatures from another world," said her lovely voice, looking at the entire room then pointed her attention to the immobilized Rainbow Dash, "Say, whatever happened to Dashie?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic turned his head towards her trying to explain what happened, "Shadow, if you would?"

With that, Shadow raised the emerald towards Dashie, saying the usual chant and made her mobile again. Her suspended body has made her still have the speed of her flight, making her crash onto a shelf of books.

"W-wait, what happened!" Rainbow got up into the pile of books now on the ground, rubbing her throbbing head, "When did Rarity get here?"

"Woah! what kind of magic do you possess their darling?" Rarity caught a glimpsed at the event she witnesses.

"We will explain every later, just hold on tight for now," Tails answered her question, still setting up,

"Howdy yall!" a rough country voice can be heard coming into the library, "You probably heard about me eh?"

"Oh, Aj!" Twilight greeted her back, "I see one of Sonic's friends followed you here,"

"It is a great honor to be in the princesses quarters," Silver, from behind Aj, formally greeted her with a bow.

"Enough formalities! I'm just any other pony," Twilight giggled back, "Now where's Pinkie-"

"SURPRISE!" a loud, energetic voice came popping next to Twilight, giving her a little just, " it's great to be here with new faces! I can't believe we seeing beings from another world! are you aliens of some type? are you trying to suck all of our brains? do you come in peace? do you have parties at your wo-"

"Enough Pinkie!" Twilight stopped her right their, trying to calm herself, "Wait, didn't you guys have a fourth hedgehog here?"

"Yeah, it's me," Amy was the next one to appear inside, "Pinkie Pie showed me more of her bake shop and tasted treats and everything,"

"Great for you guys," Rainbow Dash, who was seemingly recovering from her accident, "Where's Fluttershy at?"

"I'm here dashie," a soft toned voice was heard behind the cracked opened doors of the library, "IS everypony their too?"

"Yeah, come on in!"

With her slowly appearing out of the door, she came inside the library, focusing on not her friends, but the strange creatures who were standing on all two's, with some looking at her.

"My goodness, where do these poor creatures come from?" Fluttershy softly asked her friends.

"Who are you calling creatures their lady?" Knuckles scratched his head.

"Oh! they talk too?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy, I told you they're from another universe," Twilight answered herself, "Now is that everyone?"

"Don't forget about me!" Starlight appeared out of the outside doors, "I want to know this stuff too!"

"Okay! everyone's settled?" Tails inspected the whole room, checking for anyone missing, "I think that's everyone! now let's began introducing ourselves. I'm Miles' Tails Prower, but my friends call me by my nickname Tails. My friend over there is Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"Sup," Sonic gestured a greeting with his hand, "This redhead here is Knuckles,"

"I'm not just a read head!" Knuckles came to turn towards him, "That's Amy right there!"

"Hello, everypony!" Amy gladly introduced herself to the mares, "That dark brooding hedgehog that looks like Sonic is Shadow,"

"Hmphh," Shadow grunted a bit, giving a stern look at them, "This white freak is Silver,"

"Come, one man, not in front of the princess!" Silver turned himself towards him.

"Okay, settle down now!" Tails lowered his hands, pushing a small button on a remote, "Now let us now show you the whole story on how we got here. It all started with Sonic tripping over an unusual object while running towards my place. That mysterious object was Twilight's crown,"

"Hehehe!" Rainbow giggled out loud to herself.

"Shadow, chaos control her again!" Sonic ordered him.

"I don't take orders from others!"

"Hold on Tails, how did you know that It was mine specifically in the first place?" Twilight

"I had my trusty super-computer scanner to detect any extraterrestrial objects that cannot be found on Earth," he answered.

"Huh? what's a supercomputer?" she tilted her head acting confused.

"Just roll with me okay!" Tails avoided her question, "While I discovered that the crown came out of our world in particular, I hatched a plan to deliver it safely back to its origin, maybe learn a few things in Equestria. By bending space and time, trapping a paradox into one area, and using the Chaos Emeralds energy, I was able to create a one-way ticket in Equestria! but before I had done anything, I tested it out by placing a video camera attached to a stick. However I had some difficulties with pulling it out, so I just jammed a random broomstick and poked the interference from breaking the camera,"

"Hold on..." Starlight stopped him there, "Just a few hours ago, I had some wired object hitting me in the face... I was going to find and destroy the thing that did this to my eye"

 _"She was the interference after all?" Tails' mind was a blown into pieces, "I'm gonna die now huh?"_

"DID YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE!" Starlight raised her voice to the max, as she teleported right in front of Tails.

"Damn Tails, you did that to a girl?" Sonic smirked right at him.

"The identity of the interference wasn't important!" Tails panicked outside of him, pleading Starlight to get out of his face, "Let's talk about that later please!"

"Okay,"

"Now let's see..." Tails' was trying to get on point with his explanation, "So after the first test of my portal was successful, I brought Sonic with me on my trip into another piece of the universe, delivered the crown, and went our way. Shadow, what did you witness after we were gone?"

"For starters, I was trying to close the portal myself, then it started to go crazy," Shadow answered him back.

"Yeah, It started to create a powerful suction, like a vacuum." Amy pointed out, "It sucked everyone in, including the chaos emeralds,"

"By the time the portal was about to suck us up, the emeralds started to activate a chaos control," Knuckles continued onto the story, "The most intense thing I' ever saw,"

I'm going to have to consult to my blueprints on the arch, luckily I had it digitally downloaded on my tablet," Tails explained, "Chaos control must be a factor in this huge accident,"

"Wait, that chaos control thing that Rainbow did was intense to you?" Rarity questioned the yellow fox.

"Well, a chaos control gets stronger by each emerald. One emerald can teleport you from point A to B, while all seven of them together can literally teleport you from any universe," Knuckles answered back to her.

"So you made some weird machine that teleported you guys here?" Rainbow was the next one to talk, "So why don't you go home already?"

"It's not that simple when all seven emeralds activate chaos control, they get scatted across the world, and we have to find them," Tails answered her mediocre question, "I have a pocket portal to get us back home, but It only opens for 5 minutes. I'm just going to need that time to get everything from my lab to help us with our emergency mission,"

"So, how damn power are those littl' gem thingies?" Aj raised a hoof at the fox.

"Well, I've already explained that to Twilight, but if I must explain it again," Tails grabbed his miles electric

 **(20 minutes of explaining the chaos emerald)**

"Now any more questions?" Tails finished off his second lecture.

"Umm," Fluttershy made a soft moan in confusion of everything Tails was talking about, "If these emeralds are pretty powerful, then why don't you just locate them on your thingy over there,"

"Well, my tablet only scans emerald signals using a customize satalite that tunes into the geography of the world. But since I don't have that here, I'll probably create one that detects signals from close ranges," Tails explained that to her.

"Wow, Tails, an amazing lecture you put together," Twilight complimented the little guy, poofing up a pen and quill, "I will inform Princess Celestia and Luna about our situation here,"

"Wait right their Twilight! you mean the two princesses the rule all of Equestria," Tails stopped her on her letter, "Don't do that!"

"Well, why?"

"If any person, or pony, finds out about the powers of the emerald, they could go crazy for it. Since it's the princesses, they might go into a state of shock to the point where they send some huge search party to find them. That means that the land will go into the full panic mode, making the civilians be aware of the powers of the emerald, causing a total civil war!" Tails gestured some crazy war going onto the land of Equestria, "We need to be secretive about this,"

"You couldn't just say no there," Twilight's smile turned into an awkward moment, "Can I at least, inform them about creatures from another world?"

"I guess that safe enough, tell them that we were the ones who found your crown," Sonic suggested to her.

"Now, the meeting adjourned," Tails closed his tablet screen and proceded to walk outside the library, "I will be at my room, finding out ways to adjust my pocket portal and setting up our mission. Make sure one of you keeps the emeralds safe. Twilight you know where I'll be at, and I'll see most of you sometime in the future. Now bye!"

Tails quickly left the room, advising the rest of the gang to chill around the library and try to get to know each other more. Sonic and Knuckles told a few stories of their adventures they had of the few years. Stories of Dr. Eggman attempts at taking over the world, getting betrayed by his own creations, and not to mention Sonics awesome powers of speed and strength. The 6 mares were awing in excitement at their stories, an except for Rainbow Dash, who seemed suspicious at them.

"Wow, It's fascinating that you've fought countless enemies and still being intact," Twilight with glistening eyes commented on their stories, "Why does this Eggman want to take over the world?"

"He believes that if people were to surrender to him, he could make a perfect world where their's no crimes, no conflicts with anyone, and make people only believe in his ideas," explained the silver hedgehog.

"That seems to be a wonderful world to live in!" Fluttershy lightened her smile at that idea of Eggman's believes, "He must also love the safeness of animals and other creatures,"

"Oh, I left that part out," Sonic pointed his finger towards her, "He tries these plans by capturing little animals and trapping them into his robots, where the mind controls them to be in his robotic army,"

"W-w-what!" Fluttershy let out a huge scream, "He's hurting the innocent to make them into violent things! I won't allow that! where is he, I'm sure I could settle him!"

"Slow down Fluttershy," Twilight patted Fluttershy's back, "Tails' said that he and his friends already imprisoned him, on their world. Say exactly how did you even defeat that guy? Tails kinda let a vague explanation,"

"Well in a nutshell..." Sonic stood up and explained everything in little bits, "Robot invasion in the city, Eggman at the control of them, turn super, destroyed them all, and blackmailed Eggman to surrender or die, Eggman in prison, the end."

Shadows eyes closed slowly as he leans at a shelf, pondering on the time they defeated Eggman, "That day was the day everyone was at peace. But still, Sonic, remember what I said back then?"

"Back where?"

"Don't you remember!" Shadow opened his eyes with all attention towards him, "I said that his defeat back then was a way to easy for us! surely there were countless robots over the city, but remember that he'll go through every length to control the world?"

"Yeah," Sonic, looking confused straight towards them.

"Then why would be that every intense fight ever, he would give it and at the latest attack he would give up and surrender?" Shadow gave him a question to think about.

"Hmm, like he wanted to be imprisoned in the first place!" Knuckles went ahead and interrupt the hedgehog's conversation, "Sonic! this is bad! cause I just remembered something!"

"What's going on here, are you all right darlings?" Rarity looking very anxious at the creatures.

"Sonic, Eggman said something before you made him surrender," Knuckles lifted his hand towards Sonic, "Something like 'I have a very powerful relic from another world that I...borrowed.!'"

"That's right, I ignored that and just blew his Egg Carrier up," Sonic began to act seriously during his conversation.

"I think he showed it to you, but it was very far from us!" Knuckles began explaining again, "Do you notice what It looked like?"

"Well, it was the shape of a-" as soon as Sonic was about to explain himself, his eyes were at a state of shock, like going into sudden realization, "I-i-i-i-it was Twilight's crown!"

The mares and the rest of Sonic's gang were to gasping at Sonics conclusion of the whole explanation. Pinkie Pie too was joining in at the shock fest.

"That m-means, when Eggman said he got it f-from another universe," Sonic was now stuttering at his voice, "H-he w-was h-ere at one point!"

"What does this all mean?" Rainbow Dash shouted at the whole library.

"When Eggman visits a new world..." Knuckles went on clarifying, "He gets homesick and starts to make a facility to call home,"

"I don't quite catch you," Rarity pointed her attention at Knuckles.

"Well, see it like this. Eggman likes to robotize little animals since this is a world filled with equestrians and probably more races. So combine his genius this worlds, civilians..."

 ***BOOM***

A loud explosion noise was definitely heard from outside, making everyone in the room to run out of the library. Sonic and his gang were now at the front of the castle, looking straight upwards. Their, they saw a similar look flying ship hovering on top of Ponyville. Sonic's mouth almost dropped all the way to his neck as he saw countless robots dropping towards the village, now with many of its ponies screaming. This caused him to drop to his knees, with the rest of the gang trying to comfort him.

"Well," Shadow commenced to speak for the whole group, " There goes our perfect vacation."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8: Rivalry still pursues

**Chapter 8: Rivalry still pursues**

Sonic was witnessing the most terrible sight in his sight, an abundance of loud explosions and screams coming out of the innocent civilians. It was just like what Eggman did to last battle. He stood right back up from his break down, patted off the dirt on his legs, and proceeded to be very serious about the current situation by squeezing his two fists, containing his anger.

"Ponyville is under attack!" Twilight warned all of her friends, "We need to go to-"

"No!" interrupted the blue blur, with his whole right hand opened outwards towards Twilight, "Let us do this!"

"Aw come on!" Rainbow flew near his view and tried to change his mind, "We got this! we've done this a ton of times,"

"I don't know how you do things here!" Sonic ignored her plead, "But we got this!"

"Maybe it won't be that bad!" Pinkie Pie graciously smiled at the hedgehog, "We just have to make him change his mind about the bad things he has done!"

"Haven't you paid attention to our STORIES!" Sonics temper raised intensely, "EGGMAN NEVER CHANGES!" EVEN IF HE DOES, HE'LL BETRAY US BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"

Sonic zipped past through the group into the village, leaving a trail of dust to cover his tracks. Shadow, Knuckles, and the rest of them were about to follow him, but they were stopped by the mane six. Twilight was eager to help them out.

"What's with Sonic's deal?" Twilight issued a question to them, "We know what to do in a fight!"

"Just come with us," Knuckles surrendered, smacking his fist onto each other, "Try to keep up with Eggman's robots,"

"Got it!"

"I'll stay behind and watch over Tails!" Starlight ordered herself

All 10 people ran towards the city, with Dashie flying past all of them, Shadow skating through the ground, Knuckles right behind him, Silver hovering himself, and Amy did a little dash. As the different creatures prepared to fight against Eggman's army, they decided to spread out into different directions, with Knuckles giving the orders. Twilight and Rainbow were in charge of taking out the robots, Rarity and Fluttershy helped by evacuating the different ponies still inside the buildings, an Aj and Pinkie were doing their own things. Tons of walking robots ran towards the princess herself as she tried to fire multiple laser shots from her horn,

"These creatures are pretty amazing!" Twilight yelled out loud, casting a 360-degree shield bubble around her protecting her self from the different egg pawns, "The enginuity on these things are very complex!"

Knuckles was the first one to hear her, punching a variety of robots one by one, "Focus on the bots Twilight!"

"Sorry!"

Knuckles was on the verge of going up against 2 crab bots followed by 4 bee bots. With all of his might on his two arms, he grabbed the two crabs by their point legs and tossed them onto the flying bees, destroying them both on contact. He wiped his two hands together, "And that's how yo do it!"

"Oh shut it read head!" Silver came up to him, using his telekinesis to levitate 10 bots at once, and slammed his hands down to make them come crashing down the other robots surrounding him, "That was nothing!"

Twilight caught a glimpse at Silvers skills and was very impressed at it, "Woah! you can use magic too?"

"Well, not really magically...but yeah," Silver answered her back, proceeding to lift up wooden crates and flinging them onto other flying robots.

With Rainbow, on the other hand, she was busy taking out the robots that were oriented in the sky, shotting multiple bullets onto buildings, she was on edge attempting to take out one of them.

Rainbow flew right past different creatures, trying to hit them with her hooves, "Let me kill one of these things!"

She flew past different robotic creatures, trying to outrun them, but they were way too smart for her as they kept on dodging and countering every single move she made. She finally caught an enemy that was staring the opposite direction of her shooting some laser. It was her time to shine, she quickly flapped her wings towards it and prepared to raise her front hooves, bit then her kill was interrupted by Sonic, who instantly dropped kicked it by its legs. He slid past multiple enemies forming a line, got up from his dropkick, and jumped in the air where he curled into a ball to hit even more enemies that were aiming down at some ponies. He was destroying many robots to the point where Rainbow lost count. She was just hovering, witnessing all of it.

"Woah, he's pretty good at a fight!" she spoken to herself, "He's destroying it out there,"

Sonic ignored her compliment and began to dash towards the larger guys. There was a huge robotic creature with two rocket mags behind its back, firing homing missiles towards an innocent mare with her child. Sonic prepared his spindash on the ground and launching himself towards the enemy, making it explode on sight.

"Thank you, young man, for saving me and my little stallion here!" the pony civilian thanked the blue heron.

"You're welcome, now get out of here!" Sonic replied before ordering them to run to safety.

Sonic changed direction as he looked upwards at the large carrier ship flying in the sky, "Now, where is that pesky Egg head at!"

"Woah! calm down their dude!" Dashie flew towards him, looking upwards like him, "You want to go up there?"

Sonic turned to her direction, facing her with a snare face, "Eggman is literally attacking your village! I need to stop this now-!"

Suddenly, a huge, metallic spider robot was descending upon Sonic and Dashies location. It looked like there was a person inside the transparent glass, in the center of the mech. It was none other than Eggman himself, who roughly quaked the earth with his invention standing proud. The glass dome opened up for Eggman to come and speak up.

Eggman was putting on a huge smile, stroking part of his mustache with his thumb and pointer finger, "Well well well, Sonic...long time no see buddy!"

"Don't call me buddy!" Sonic raised a fist at him, "I thought you were in prison!"

The rest of the gang was gathering near Sonic, who was still busy confronting his longtime rival. Amy and Knuckles gasped at the sight of Eggman again, Shadow was still nowhere to be found, and the mane six was making horrid looking faces at the sight of the bipedal creature.

Rarity tried to cover her eyes at the doctor, "What in Celestia is that putrid thing!?"

"That's Eggman for you," Knuckles answered her back, "Looks like things never change with you!"

"But, I thought Sonic managed to place him behind bars?" Rainbow Dash assumed the group.

"Actually...that 'me' in prison was not actually 'me'" Eggman made air quotes with two of his fingers, "That other person was taking my place after spending nearly 6 months here in Equestria!"

"Six months!" the whole Sonic gang screamed out loud.

Eggman proceeded to explain everything, "Yes, while those six months was with the fake me, I was here, doing some exclusive research on the culture, religion, and practices here. It all started after my failed attempted onto stealing the worlds life energy. I was left stranded with nothing but villainy block, trying to think of another plan to take over the world. But when I went over my old plans, I came across an old blueprint of mine!"

"What kind of scheme were you looking at?" Sonic questioned the doctor again.

He replied back to him, "Well, it was actually an unfinished project of mine. I've scrapped that idea and went for another one. It was to replicate the chaos emeralds chaos control through space and time, with the help of quantum physics and heaps of atomic power, I was able to make it work in the form of an arc portal. It worked...too well of course. It caused a tear between our world and this one, sending me into this land! took me more than a couple of days to go back into Mobius!"

"Wait a minute," Knuckles paused his explanation, "That sounded familiar to what Tails did!"

The Doctor stood up in his seat at the echidna, "That two-tailed freak! impossible! I keep my blueprints secretly locked up!"

"So you're in the same boat as we are!" Sonic crossed his arms at him, "But that doesn't explain why you sent all of these robots!"

Eggman looked beyond the many robots in the village, "Oh yeah, these robots were just to lure you and your pitty friends here! And you know what I came here for!"

"We aren't giving you the emeralds Doctor Eggman!" Silver readied his fist at him.

"What! I'm not talking about those Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman corrected Silver while pointing straight at Twilight, "I came here for that stupid crown of hers!"

Twilight jerked up her head up at the doctor, letting out a small gasp, "W-what! you know about the elements of harmony too?"

"Of course I do! Tails aren't the only one with a supercomputer that can detect any objects origin!" Eggman wiggled his finger right next to him, "Now would you kindly surrender your crown to me or dire consequence will go to your beloved little town!"

Rainbow got near to his contraption to confront him in his face, "Listen here punk! Don't you dare talk to one of my friends like tha-"

"Oh shut up! you!" Eggman pushed one of many buttons on his keyboard, that attracted a metallic claw to grab Dashie by her torso. She has now constrained in the claws wretches, "You remind me of some blue fellow I know!"

"H-h-hey, let me...go!" Rainbow, with every last breath in her, shouted with her constrained body

"Dashie!" Rarity cried out loud for her trapped friend, "Let go of her with those freaky claws you brute!"

Eggman aimed his right finger at the second button on his console, "Well now dear! This could all stop if you surrender the crown to me!"

"Don't w-w-worry Rarity!" the constrained Dashie spoke right at her, "It's not like he can get all 6 jewels at his grasps! only we have the power to activate them right?"

Eggman mischievously giggled at her sentence, with the rest of the gang still watching it all take place, "Hehehe, so...you're not surrendering me that crown eh? well, I guess I could get it another time, in the meantime, I'll hold on to these!"

Eggman pulled down a lever right across from his right shoulder, revealing a secret compartment right in front of his metallic spider's head. It was 5 out of the six element necklaces, perfectly fitting into his machine.

"It can't be!" Aj panicked at the sight of her necklace in his grasps, "It's da garsh darn elements of harmony!"

Twilight, on the other hand, made an assertive face at the doctors, "How could you managed to possess all those!"

"Well in a nutshell..." Eggman quickly explains his story in brief sentences, "Found tree...blast tree...got fancy jewelry! now it's that simple,"

Sonic jerked his head back at Eggman, "Well, you never really change huh Eggman? what are you going to do with fancy jewelry anyways?"

"Well...I had this great ingenious experiment to combine this worlds magically properties with my genius brain," Eggman pointed his noggin at the hedgehog, "Too simply put it, I've using an alternative energy source for all of my inventions. These necklaces here contain enough power to do damage to the world!"

"The elements aren't weapons! they are used to maintain the peace and harmony into the world!" Twilight again with an aggressive tone of voice

"Oh yeah, that whole friendship this and friendship that! I call baloney!" Eggman clenched booth of his fist before smacking them on the keyboard, "These precious things are capable of doing more! I'm just using their true powers to their maximum potential!

"But, the elements of harmony are key to the friendship of magic! They are not supposed to be on your filthy hands, Egghead!" Sonic pointed at him, with an angry snare on his lips, "If you don't understand that! then we'll make you

Egg man simple made little giggle noise, "Well then, if you aren't giving me your crown, then I'll guess I have to take this blue horse with me!"

With a push of a button, Eggman's mech suddenly stretched outward won the ground, preparing for a super jump. Sonic tried to home attack at dashes claw, but he was interrupted by another claw pushing him back in the air and landed face down. Knuckles was the second one to attack, but he was held back by another claw. It was too late, as the spider mech bounced high in the sky, where the Egg carrier was hovering in the mid-air.

"Rainbow Dash!" Flutter shy cried out loud for her friend "Twilight do something!"

With that Twilight flew upwards trying to keep in speed with the mechanically beast, she was to slow to chase him. Eggman himself has managed to capture Rainbow Dash and escape with her inside his spider-mech. The Doctor clung on a small opening in his carrier ship, where she simply entered the enclosed space.

"We have to get her back!" Twilight cried out loud, "I'm coming in!"

With her attempting to enter the Egg carrier, Silver uses his levitation to host himself right next to the princess, "Bad idea! Eggman's ship is the most complex labyrinth. Even if you've managed to break in, his security robots are very tough,"

"But I can't leave my friend behind!" Twilight dashed right in front of him, "AND he has my friend's necklaces! WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK AND SAVE DASHIE!"

"That would be suicide for you!" Silver stopped her mid-air, "We need to regroup and head back to your castle!"

she was on the verge of refusing his suggestion, but she gave into it as she saw Eggman's terrifying looking ship, "Fine,"

The two graciously descended downwards to ground level, where most of the twilight's friends were putting on sad faces for their kidnapped friend, while Sonic and his gang were shut silent, looking very anxious at them. It went on for a couple of seconds as most of the robots were flying upwards to the ship and began to fade in thin air. With some of the structures either destroyed or damaged, a lone black hedgehog skated in the distance straight towards the large group. He stopped when he saw most of them still in utter silence

Shadow, putting on a stern face at Sonic, "Sorry I didn't make it in time. I had a large encounter with someone,"

Knuckles was the first one in their group to break the silence as he turned his face towards Shadow, "Well...Eggman came right at us with a new machine. He asked Twilight to surrender her crown or face a devious consequence, after she refused to do so, well..."

"He took Rainbow Dash with him!" the princess finished the echidna's sentence, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to go back to the castle and plan our strategy!" Sonic answered her straight out, pointing towards her friends, "You five make sure to inform everypony that the attack is over now, after that, meet us at the castle. We'll catch up Tails on the whole attack,"

"You betcha we will!" Aj confirmed for all of her friends before running off towards the village folk.

The rest of the gang were all getting things ready, looking around for any stray robots. It only took SOnic a quick second before Silver came up to Shadow with a question, "Um Shadow? what was keeping you busy during our encounter with Eggman?"

"I don't know how to explain it," a vague answer was given out by Shadow, "She looked like she was working with Eggman,"

"Whoever you saw, we better get to the bottom of this!" Sonic clenched both his hands, "Why did Eggman ever target Equestria?"


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Day

**Chapter 9: Moving day**

[Eggman's carrier, unknown room]

We go inside the huge battleship made by Doctor Eggman himself, specifically in a dim and silent room where Rainbow Dash was being held. She was inside a long glass tube stretching up to the ceiling based on her vision with no one at the sight of her, as she tried to break free from her tiny prison. With multiple bucks and head bashes she made, she couldn't get a single dent out of it.

"Will somepony tell me what that hay is going on here!" her voice echoed inside her tube, bashing her two front hooves onto the glass.

Her question has made one of the lights to go on, revealing the doctor himself, standing right in front of Dashie. He was looking quite soothing straight towards her, smiling with his mustache.

"Hello, their Rainbow Dash is it? enjoying the little prison I made for you?" Eggman asked her, totally ignoring her question.

Rainbow answered back with another kick on the glass tubing, "Does it look like I'm enjoying this! what do you want from me?"

"Ohhhh a feisty one I see!" the doctor rubbed the edge of his stache with two fingers, "Well, I already know you aren't going talk to me, so I'm just going to do this!"

Eggman pushed a single button on a little remote in his hand, which retracted down a metallic helmet with a few light bulbs running on the rim that plopped down to Dashies head. With the helmet snugged on her noggin. Attempting to pull out the helmet, it was already strapped on tightly. She tugged various amounts of times with no progress made.

"Ow! what is this for?" Rainbow questions his doing, rubbing her head a bit, "AR YOU GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON ME!"

Eggman shrugged her off with a little snare face, "Oh please, the last thing I want is another robotic failure! But, Let me discuss on a little proposition I have in mind!"

"A proposition?"

"Yeah," Eggman cleared his throat and voice up and began to explain to her, "I've been rivals with that cocky hedgehog for years! and I can't seem to beat him with all I got! I tried using a robotic replica, but that failed. Awakening powerful creatures, only to be betrayed by them. And I have only one option...YOU!"

Eggman pointed his finger directly at her specifically, while she made a confusing stare right back at him

"Let's face the facts shall we, I have learned very much about you and your incredible speed and strength. Albeit, Sonic would overrun you by miles away from a foot race."

"Wow! thanks for the compliments," Dashie crossed her two front hooves together.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you would cooperate me into getting those chaos emeralds, I would give you in return...some enhancements of the sort..." Eggman's lips curved upwards while placing his two hands flat on each other.

Dashie then began to listen to his little deal, "What enhancements specifically?"

"Well, I'm still working on the kinks on those...all I need are a few measurements here and there from you, but let me explain" he continued on, "All you got to do is to commit to my proposition and we can begin immediately...but refuse and I will have to keep you here prisoner here where no one can ever save you,"

Rainbow quickly pondered on the doctor's tempting offer, "So, either join with you and began faster and stronger, or get sent home...what's the catch when I join you?"

"Well, nothing actually...as long as you don't betray me, I will gradually keep you alive!" Eggman grunted

"No thanks!" Rainbow turned him down, "I prefer to be with my friends!"

"I knew you would answer that!" Eggman slowly walked over to near her tube chamber, where lies a small console, "Well then, I guess my mind control injector will do the rest for me!"

"Wait!" Dashie noticed the helmet retracting to the ceiling, patting her head down a couple of times, "You injected something in ME!"

Eggman quickly pushed another button onto the console while making a maniacal laugh, "Don't worry, after a good night sleep, we will suit you up for your next mission!"

Just then, Rainbows' tube prison sprayed out white gas using the little sprayers surrounding it that made her a knocked out. Down to floor, she went, as the gas has made her very sleepy. Before walking away from the room, Eggman was interrupted by a voice from the intercom speaker.

"Doctor! are you done with our new experiment yet!"

"Eggman held down a button onto the small control panel, "IT will take a few hours for the anesthesia to wear off, I just need to just her up!"

Rainbow Dash was left alone, powerless to do anything as Eggman gradually walked out of the room.

[The castle of friendship: 5:00 pm, Tails' room]

It was not long ago that Tails was informed about Eggman's robotic attack and how he captured Rainbow Dash with him, as he was in his room with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Silver alongside Twilight and Starlight, standing in random areas of the room. Twilight and Starlight, however, were standing right close to him in his desk still working on his pocket portal.

"So, it may seem that Eggman has weaponized the elements..." the fox proceeded to ponder out loud, working on a few screws here and there, "But what weapon could he be making?"

"That's not important!" Twilight shouldered him, coming in closer with a few tears shedding, "We need to rescue Dashie from that devious doctor Eggman of yours!"

"Sorry for your lost Twilight, but..." Tails sympathetically soothe her, "They are many factors in the variable that prevents us from doing a rescue mission,"

"Like what?"

"Well...first off, we don't know where Eggman's carrier could be," Tails began to explaining it to her, "Secondly, it's been a while since our last encounter, so we know he's going to have new toys to play on us. And lastly, without the exact tools I need, we aren't going anywhere! do you understand that! we can't find a more efficient way to travel through dimensions!"

"But still, my friend is out there with one crazy super genius! And I will do anything in my power to rescue her!" she cocked her head upward, "I think now is the time to inform the princesses about this situation?"

"Well, if you're going to report on the princess, you better take us with you, " Tails added a suggestion in mind, "Plus I'm almost done with the changes,"

"Cool! what did you change their buddy?" Sonic placed his left hand on his right shoulder, inspecting on his creation.

Tails quickly pointed out the bottom part of the cylinder, "Well, I've made a few tweaks with the timer so that it will stay on for about half an hour. I could make it go forever but I'm going to need a small heatsink back at my lab,"

"So why not use a chaos emerald like before?" Knuckles scratched his chin a bit, listening to the conversation from across the room.

"Well, the projector lens I built was just a compact version of my original design, minus the arch and the chaos energy," the fox answered back, "I attempted to change energy outputs but I don't have the right parts for that,"

"Now, are you ever gonna go back to your world for that time exact time frame?" Twilight asked him again.

Tails answered back the moment she spoke of the question, "Well, the projection of the portal will last 30 minutes, but since it was programmed only to travel one way, I'm going to have to keep it on so that it can connect the bridged between our worlds,"

"Okay, then I'll help you gather everything you need for the mission!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic," he lightened up a bit.

Just as soon as the two friends started to prepare for their journey back, the doors spread wide open, revealing the rest of Twilight's friends. Still, they were a bit upset at their captured friend, Pinkie Pie too felt differently herself.

"Will you please one of your search for poor Dashie!" Pinkie Pie pleaded at the hedgehog dashing towards Sonic, "I miss her already!"

"We're trying!" Sonic tried to soothe her up, "We just need a few things from our dimension,"

"You y' all better!" Aj stomped her hoof right down to the floor, "We ain't use to one of our fellas getting kidnaped,"

"With all due respect Applejack," Tails turned his chair to face the rest of the ponies, "Me and Sonic to our surprise that Eggman captured Dashie at all. So, we promise you in the next 30 minutes, we will track down Eggman's ship and get her back!"

"Applejack! Don't worry," Knuckles aimed his hands right at her, soothing her with his exact words, "Eggman virtually never goes for the kill. The worst case scenario is if she gets transformed into a half pony, half cyborg creature,"

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed in agony, as she can picture her best friend as one of Eggman's pawns.

"KNUCKLES!" Amy grabbed his shoulder and pushed it outwards, "Not in front of them!"

"Sorry!"

"Alright alright." sighed Twilight as she was leaving the room alongside her friends, "We better go to talk to the princesses directly about this situation,"

"You do that, we'll take things from here," Sonic said his farewells to the pack of ponies slowly leaving the room.

All of the ponies quickly retreated to take the next train to Canterlot to visit the princesses. This leaves the Sonic crew inside the room with Tails finishing on the last touch to his improved invention.

"Alright guys, me and Sonic will be at the last destination where we left our world, that should be my lab," Tails gave out instructions to them, leaving his seat and grabbing the puck-shaped projector lens, "You all should stay here while I grab everything I can,"

"Alright then, we'll hold down the fort!" Knuckles raised his thumb at them.

Tails placed the invention down onto the floor near the middle of the room itself, and with the flick of a switch, it activated instantly. It created the same exact bluish circular halo as the projection in thin air, claiming that Tails' invention was a full success.

"Works like a kitten!" Tails gave himself a pat on the back, "Now, I just need to pack some stuff and bring it back here!"

"What are we waiting for buddy?" Sonic on his side elbowed him, "It's moving day!"

The two graciously jumped through the portal, leaving the remaining gang hanging out in Tail's room. Shadow silently left the room seconds after, getting some alone time in the castle. Knuckles was keeping watch on the portal, alongside Amy and Silver, passing on some small talk about the recent Eggman attack.

"So, Eggman is attempting to take over this world eh?" Knuckles walked around tremendously around the fancy room, "Wonder where in the world is right now,"

"All we can do is wait till we get everything set up," Amy comfortably sat on top of the bed inside the room, "How is Ponyville doing?"

"I've heard that most of the civilians are working together repairing some of the buildings," Answered the silver hedgehog,"

Knuckles awed in amazement, "That was some pretty quick construction, it would probably take months to repair the buildings back at home,"

We wipe over to the castle of Canterlot, as we've seen the remainder of the six and Starlight in the presence of the two sisters of Canterlot with Twilight reporting all of the information to them. She spoke about Sonic and Tails returning the crown to, the recent invasion on Ponyville, and how Rainbow Dash was kidnaped by Sonic's nemesis who somehow managed to gather most of the elements of harmony.

"And there are these 7 chaos emeralds that hold unlimited powers from Sonic's world!" Twilight continued onto her explanation in front of Celestia herself, "Just obtaining one of them can lead to terrible things if fallen in the wrong Hooves,"

"Calm down Twilight!" She on her throne raised a hoof gesture towards her, "You're letting in a huge amount of information into our minds. You said something about creatures from another world?"

"YES!" Twilight let out a huge huff of voice, "They got my crown back, and Ponyville got attacked by these mechanical monsters! and their leader took a rainbow dash into some battleship that disappeared!"

"What! they captured Rainbowdash?" Princess Luna covered her mouth and slightly gasped,

"Not only that, that thing! has weaponized the elements of Harmony!" the princess of friendship went on, "All he needs is my crown to finish some mega-weapon!"

"That's truly terrible," Celestia sympathy has affected the whole room, "And you said something about this gems?"

Twilight proceeded on, "Yes, seven emeralds that hold undefined power, might be more powerful than the elements. Anyways, they were scattered across Equestria when Sonic and his friends entered into this world."

"IF this is really true, then where has this Sonic and friends gone?" Luna raised a question to the

"Currently, he's off to his world gathering stuff to help us on tracking down Rainbow Dash,"

"Well, This seems to be a very serious matter," Celestia raised a tone of concern in her voice, "I would definitely like to meet this Sonic the Hedgehog and discuss more on this topic,"

"He's busy getting some equipment back at his world," Twilight remembered in her mind.

"Alright, if you here any word from him, I would like to have a word with him and his friends," Celestia requested at her.

"Okay!" Twilight soon left the chambers to report back to Sonic.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for this long chapter update but I am soon reaching my first day year of college, and I was busy doing early online classes to get me ready. Future chapter update may take up to 3 weeks to 3 months. See you at the next chapter!**


	10. Urgent (please read)

**Hello people, some of you have maybe wondered where this story was going to get its next chapter, or some of you have forgotten about it. But I've been dealing with loads of other family issues and college life, that I never got a chance to write on this show. Still, though, I'm a faithful fan of the show, but now that it's coming to an end, I think it's a perfect time to be uploading again. I promise you by next week, you'll be getting a brand new chapter on this**

 **Thank you for your time,**

 **Solaris321...**


	11. Ch 10: Preparing for a big adventure

[Castle of friendship, 8:00 pm]

We go into nighttime in Equestria as ponies everywhere were about to get some shut eye. Ponyville was looking good with all of the repairs everywhere as some civilians were told to bunk with friends or inside tents for the night. It was not until Twilight came running around in her castle in locating the room that Tails was bunking at. Most of her friends probably left too, as only Spike and Starlight were in their separate rooms too. She came in front of Tails' door and opened it wide open with her magic.

"Did you manage to get..." she asked before stopping to look at the unusual pieces of equipment and various gadgets surrounding the room.

Not only a few seconds made the gang inside notice Twilights voice. Tails were the first one to greet her back, "Oh hey Twilight! We've got everything that we need for our base of operations; My handy chaos emerald tracking devices, some extra tools and parts, my entire supercomputer set up on the desk, a few gadgets in that red box their, and this chaos energy to voltage converter that's powered by the two chaos emeralds we have,"

"This stuff is pretty impressive Tails," Twilight peaked her head at different directions in the room, "You made all of this out of your mind?"

"Yep," he answered back with no hesitations, "Unfortunately, Sonic had to waste the projector lens' battery life just to get his fridge full of food,"

"Hey!" Sonic called out, right next to an open fridge at the corner of the room, "I managed to get the microwave too!"

"What do you expect to do when you run out of frozen Chili dogs?" Knuckles roughly questioned him.

"The portal can be opened indefinitely with the chaos emerald, but, if I don't find a good cooling solution, the whole thing could fry up," The fox answered back to her.

"Not the importance!" The princess silences the room, "We need to locate where Rainbow Dash is remembered?"

"We know! We know!" Knuckles shouted crossing his shoulders, "We'll have her back here by a few weeks tops!"

Twilight's jaw soon dropped as she heard Knuckles' estimate time it takes to rescue Dashie "But, you said 30 minutes!"

"Yes, I know! I'm still in the midst of setting up equipment here!" Tails started a counter-argument to Twilight, "Plus, It's been a while since I've tracked down Eggman's carrier. He probably has a better incognito tech on him. It's going to take a while if we actually want to pinpoint him down."

"Don't you worry about everything Princess!" Sonic's muffled voice was heard from his chewing of his chili dog, "We promise to get Rainbow Dash back, all in one piece! We do this literally every time he captures hostages."

Twilight looked liked she was about to counter argue that, but then she slowly brushed away, accepting defeat

"Okay then..." she finally stopped her panic fest and slowly began to tone down, "It's just that, I don't have anyone to fill in for Rainbow Dash's class for the week,"

"Umm...excuse me...did you say, class?" Amy, who was sitting on a mattress for Tails, randomly asked out of the blue.

"I forgot to mention, I and my friends are teachers in The School of Friendship," Twilight explained her role, "We teach kids and others outside of Equestria the meanings of friendship, and together we'll make a better future where everyone can make friends! And I'm the head mare of it all!"

"Uhh, a school that teaches friendship?" Tails scratched his head around that whole concept in his mind, "T-that's not a real curriculum to teach to anyone..."

"I mean, of course, we're not about learning math or anything that's educational for them mind, but as in stuff that makes creatures better friends!" Twilight happily answered back to him, "How could you missed the huge building right next to my castle?"

"Woah really? that was a school?" gasped Sonic, "I thought that was part of the castle,"

"Well, I guess that's fine..." Tails shrugged over the whole idea still and proceeded onto typing away on his keyboard

"I guess I'll just cancel all classes until she gets rescued, In the meantime...have anyone of you situated your sleeping arrangements?"

"Pinkie Pie said she could let me sleep at her house!" Amy was the first one to answer her.

"Me and Silver are already staying at Aj's!" Knuckles announced his plans, "Shadow barely sleeps, so he's fine watching the castle at night."

"Good, and as for Sonic, I have another spare room just across from Tails' room!"

"Cool!" Sonic placed a thumbs up at her, taking the last bit of his food, "Really good hospitality you have here your majesty!"

"Oh please! just call me Twilight from now on," Twilight quickly giggled at Sonic's gesture, "Anyways I guess It's goodnight then? "

The Princess left the room, leaving the four in the room, waiting for them to leave one by one. Knuckles and Amy both said their goodnights and walked away to the hallways. Sonic stayed for a bit while standing next to his pal still on his PC.

"Wow Tails' I can't believe you really did it," Sonic casually grinned right next to him, without Tails' knowledge of it.

"I know, traveling to another new world is really a great discovery for me..." Tails slowly smiled at his compliment.

"Not that! I mean taking credit onto finding Twilight's crown even though I first saw it!" corrected the hedgehog.

"Sorry about that...I just didn't know what I did back there," He graciously chuckled, scratching the side of his head.

Sonic placed his left hand straight to his left shoulder, making him jump a bit as he carefully lifts away from his fingers on his keyboard

"Oh, I know what you did, say that you found the crown an and receive a hug from Twilight right before she finished your science about dimensional travel." the hedgehog began to lay out the facts, "All of those facts have come to my theory that you've started to...have your eyes on her..."

"Come again?"

"Still too early to come to a conclusion buddy...let's see how tomorrow fares for you and Twilight!" He mysteriously zipped away in plain sight, leaving a dumbfounded Tails in his seat.

"What was that about?" Tails brushed off on Sonics strange words he left in his head, trying to figure out what was he talking about.

He proceeded onto staying in his workspace, still typing away tons of code and programs into his bright monitor. Time passes, and he continues to work the night away.

Morning arises, as most of the gang have awoken from their slumber. Knuckles and Silver specifically, as the sleeper on the couches at the Apple ranch. Knuckles, still wrapped in an apple patterned blanket, stretched his arms and legs. While adjusting his eyes from the dark, he got up on his two feet.

"Morning Silver!" he greeted his roommate, still lying in bed.

After that, Silver got up from his couch and did the usual routine, "H-hey! Knuckles. Any signs of chaos energy?"

"Not yet..." Knuckles shook his head, answering him truthfully, "Let's see if Applejack is up, I'm starving!"

The two friends slowly got up from their couches and walked straight to the left, seeing three ponies in what it looks to be the kitchen. Two of them they know well; Applejack and Big Mac. But another one that looked to be a kid, all sitting on a chair with a large table of food.

Applejack turned her face straight to Silver and Knuckles, greeting them accordingly, "Mornin' fellas! we were just starting breakfast! you wanna try some of our finest Apple flapjacks?"

"Of course," Knuckles carefully walked over to a chair next to Aj herself, scooting over to make room for the red echidna. As Knuckles seated himself, he noticed the small pony that stared down on him without making a sound. He tried to figure out the pony's identity, "Who's this across from me?"

"Oh, I forgot! Apple Bloom, I want you to meet Knuckles here! and his friend Silver!" Aj moved her hoof to greet her little sister to the two, "Knuckles, this is my littl' sis, Apple Bloom."

"Well hello, their!" smiled back the red echidna, grabbing three stacks of flapjacks on the center table and on his plate.

"Umm...hey their mister...I saw you and your friends fighting off those creatures at Ponyville yesterday," She calmly spoken up to him.

"Don't you ever worry about them. If they show up again, I'll take care of it!" he promised back at her. In just in half an hour, Knuckles was just taking the last bite of his food. Silver too was just sitting at the head of the table, grabbing the last Apple muffin on the plate. After minutes of storytelling, they finished on with a friendly gesture of doing the dishes for them.

"That was some amazing pancakes, Apple Jack!" Silver gave compliments to the chef, levitating some clean dishes coming from the sink.

"Yeah, I never ate that well in...forever," Knuckles rubbed his belly full of the delicious pancakes they had,"

"Aww shucks, no need for this kinda affection boys," Aj soon flustered up.

"Anyways, I think I'll head back to town, check out a few things," Knuckles got up from his seat and went for a glass of water from the sink.

"Wow Knux, I can't believe you're this calm even after away from Master Emerald," SIlver pointed out to him.

"It's fine, I'm having Rouge taking care of guarding it," Knuckles told Silver.

"Wow, you're totally fine getting the most notorious jewel theft guarding Master Emerald?" Silver claimed out.

"Well, she did owe me with this one favor of mine!" the confident looking Echidna said out loud

"Now, you've said somethin' about going to town?" Aj butted in their conversation, "I have to go to work harvesting some Apples, if you want to you could help us on it?"

"Maybe next time? I wanted to search around Ponyville for the next chaos emeralds while I'm there," pleaded the redhead, "I promise, we'll help out when the times right!"

Applejack graciously smiled back as she walked out the door to work on the apple harvest, alongside her big brother Big Mac and Apple Bloom.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Starlight, doing some work in the library while munching on some breakfast muffins baked by Spike, were grading some tests from the students at the school of friendship. Shadow was leaning on a bookcase, pondering in his mind he watched from a distance. Levitating a quill and page in each space, Starlight decided to break their silence by striking up a conversation.

"I can't believe how so much happened yesterday. With all the talk about different dimensions and magically gems," she quickly giggled of the thought, "And I could not believe that there's someone faster than Dashie!"

"Well...Sonic is sure fast, and his friend Tails is certainly the smartest I've ever met," Twilight replied to Starlight in return, "I really hope that I can see the power of those Chaos Emeralds!"

"Not on my watch princess!"

Suddenly, the speedy fast hedgehog zipped into the library, holding a muffin in his left hand and tossing it repeatedly, interrupted their chat, "The chaos emeralds are extremely powerful, and dangerous if it isn't used correctly,"

"Good morning to you Sonic," the princess greeted the blue hedgehog, "Where's Tails?"

"I'm here..."

Another voice came out the door, with Tails on the other side of it. He was holding up one of his Chaos energy tracker, and his Miles Electic on the other hand, with his eyes looking fatigue and being groggy in general. He slowly flew with his two tails next to an extra chair just perpendicular to twilight and Starlights direction, still keeping his eyes open.

"Oh no! Tails! are you alright?" Twilight noticed his friend in terrible condition and teleported to his aid, "You've been all night working on your gadgets?"

"Y-y-yeah," Tails yawned in the middle of his sentence, trying to talk to the princess, "I was trying to get my trackers to work in this world...when I finally worked it out...I attempted to search for Rainbow Dash..."

Tails, looking quite tired and weak, made Twilight to quickly stared at his devices. Specifically at the one to locate the chaos emeralds location, While keeping him up.

"So this thing can locate a chaos emerald?" she questioned in curiosity

"Not really...it detects the Chaos energy in the world, and blinks depending on the location of a new emerald...it has yet to actually give out a specific location" the fox answered back at her, seconds before face-planting on the hard table.

"Is Tails gonna be okay?" Starlight felt a bit worried about the little fox

"So typical of Tails!" Sonic shrugged off the whole ordeal, "He usually spends the night working on stuff, barely has any time to sleep"

"He's even worse than me when I work too hard on something!" Twilight quickly levitated the little guy, still knocked out from exhaustion, "I'll place him to bed while Starlight, I need you to do to a task."

"A task?" Starlight put a hoof at her.

"I need you to take Sonic to Canterlot, I promised Princess Celestia and Luna to meet with him and talk about the whole Eggman situation," she laid out her plans, "Well actually, they called for all of his friends, but I didn't want to bother them this morning, but I'm sure Sonic is more than enough representation!"

"Oh, well...alright then," Sonic quickly agreed to her last-minute decision making, "Twilight, you keep Tails company, Shadow, take that emerald tracker and see if you can detect chaos energy signals close to Ponyville, and I'll wait for Starlight at the train station! see ya!"

Sonic, now officially gone from the library, left Twilight, Starlight, and Tails all alone together, still with the small fox.

"Well, I guess I should be heading off then?" Starlight confirmed her plan with the princess.

"It's okay, I got this grading stuff under control!" Twilight answered back at her, keeping a smile on her face.

And with that, Starlight left for the train station, while keeping some of her gradings on the table. Shadow got to work and started to grab the device of the table only to leave in a pinch. Tails, still snoring in thin air, as Twilight still kept in airborne with her magic. WIthout making any noise, she slowly trotted back to his room in hopes of tucking him in a proper bed.

We go into the castle inside Canterlot, where we see Starlight escorting Sonic to the chambers holding the two sisters. Sonic, laying his head on his two arms behind his head, casually walking as slow as he can.

"Oh come on, I can't be walking all day!" wined the blue hedgehog, trying to power walk past Starlight.

She lit her horn up and carefully lifted Sonic on the ground, placing him behind her.

"Look, you're about to meet the two most important ponies of all of Equestria, show a little respect will ya?"

"Oh please, I've met a princess and two back in my world," Sonic laid out a counter-argument, "Which I WON'T speak out about you're welcome!"

"What?" she squinted her eyes, keeping a confused facial expression.

She noticed the doors connecting to the hallway of the sister's throne room to the left, where she signaled the hedgehog to turn accordingly. While Starlight stayed behind, Sonic simply dashed towards the other side of the room, seeing Princess Celestia and Luna both with a shocking expression.

"Ahem! your majesty!" a formal greeting and bow came from the blue hedgehog as he spoke to them as royalty would treat them, "I Sonic of planet Earth will gladly be of any service in the protection of Equestria!"

Celestia raised her left hoof in response to Sonic's formal greeting, "P-please, no formalities for us, thank you very much. I am Princess Celestia, and this is my younger sister Princess Luna. We just wanted to speak to you about you and yourself and what type of threat we're dealing with,"

Sonic suddenly stood up from his knee and started to bring back to his serious attitude, "I understand,"

The whole meeting nearly took an hour of Sonic telling them everything they needed to know; How powerful the Chaos Emeralds are, how they needed no pony to ever find out about them, and also more about his friends. Just after Sonic wrapped up his meeting with a concluding statement

"I guarantee you that your subjects and other pony kinds will be safe from harm as long as I and my friends are around. Eggman will stop at nothing to get the things he wants!"

"We kindly understand your promise of the safety in our people, but...what are Eggman's motives for his doing?" Luna stepped into the conversation in the hope of getting an answer.

"What he wants?" Sonic slowly turned his face away from her, "Simply put, he wants to shape the world into his own empire,"

"This is terrible indeed, and I've heard from Twilight that he's a criminal mastermind?" Celestia confirmed with the hedgehog.

"Oh yeah, he isn't some random Joe who wants to take over the world. He captures tiny animals and puts them into his robots, brainwashing them in the act of taking conquest of a territory," he answered back once more, "I'm surprised his new robots don't have them for all I know,"

"Truly a sinister foe indeed!" Celestia, still keeping her anxiety of this new found foe, "It seems that Equestria has met its terrible threat for a while. Sonic, are you sure you are able to handle him?"

"Oh please! I've dealt with him for years! this is just like another Friday for me! plus, when we find and gather all seven chaos emeralds, we'll certainly have the advantage," once again, Sonic guarantees a victory over Eggman, "My buddy Tails has already made these tracking devices to find them!"

Luna and Celestia both lightened up as the two nodded in unison.

"Very well, we're counting on you and your friends to locate these chaos emeralds and stop Eggman! You are in the hooves of Twilight and her friends as well. You can join together and find these emeralds together," Celestia has stated, "If you need anything from us, just write us a letter,"

"I won't let you down!" and with that, Sonic zipped away in plain sight, without any warnings about anything as he even left Starlight behind.

"O-O-Okay! I'll just catch the next train the Ponyville!" Starlight shouted at the distance from where Sonic ran towards, galloping herself on the way.

[Tails' room]

It would seem that Tails was already wrapped in his bed, sleeping peacefully as he regained his energy that he wasted on reworking his device. Just about a few hours in, he slowly awoke from slumber, checking his surroundings as he noticed the princess coming inside with a muffin and a glass of milk.

"Morning sleepy head! even though it's 10:30 am..." Twilight greeted him late in the day, placing down the tray next to his nightstand.

"Twilight? you're getting me breakfast in bed?" Tails noticed the tray she placed down while pointing it out with his finger.

"Well yes! you overworked yourself all night, and I can't let a friend suffer the same as me," she stated out a good reason, "You remind me very much like me when I was reading books!"

"Oh really?" Tails slightly put up a smirk, "You're a bookworm too?"

"Yes! I love books! they're quite an amazement when you have nothing to do!" she was putting a great big smile from Tails question, "What books are you into? I might have some in the library,"

Tails thought up of books he enjoys reading, "Uhh, Well mostly anything to do scientific and math-related topics,"

"Ohh, I love science and math! they're so fun and entertaining for the brain," she proceeded to nerd out onto the subject, "Now that you're feeling better with a nap, how about we do some reading together?"

Tails heart suddenly beaten twice as hard the moment Twilight suggested to do some reading together; all within a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I guess I can do some reading alongside my work..." is all he could answer, keeping a big poker face straight to her.

[Strange prison cell...]

Inside the Egg Carrier was a small facility housing the jail cells of multiple little creatures, and one of those creatures is Rainbow Dash as well, locked up in a cell just in a corner. inside Rainbow's cells, she was now sitting on top of a metallic bed frame, where the matters itself was a thin sheet of the soft futon. Sighing in boredom, she mumbled to herself to pass the time

"Sonic's right about Eggman, every single thing about him!" she crossed her two hooves together, lying down on the bed, "When I get outta here, they're gonna ge-"

She was interrupted by a familiar looking face walking to her cell, making smirks all around. Eggman...

"Why? if it isn't Rainbow Dash," a sudden voice clearly made Dashie recognize the voice, "How's my little prisoner doing?"

"Not fine!" Dashie scolded straight to him, "You put me in here! what are you gonna do? disect my brains?"

"No no! I won't do any such thing to you!" Eggman slowly leaned on one of the bars of the door on her cell with his left hand, "I'm here to give you a second chance; Team up with me, and I'll grant you your freedom or refuse and rot in here with little to no food!"

"I will never turn against my friends or hurt anypony!" Rainbow Dash soon answered his proposition.

Eggman quickly grinned and proceeded on, "Let me rephrase that!"

The split-second Eggman froze while he grabbed out a little remote control, pushing the red button on top of it. This made Rainbow have a sharp pain inside her head for a second as she adjusted herself to be as stiff as a statue standing like a lifeless object.

The Doctor slowly spoke out, "Are you ready to begin training?"

Rainbow Dash's voice and tone spoke out, keeping her same attitude and tone as her usual self, "Ready when you are...sir!"

"Hehe, looks like my mind chip is working with flying colors..." The Doctor made a devious laugh in the face of his successful invention, "Too bad she has the only one implanted with it. Why can't there be more neuron technology invented in this world...oh well!"

Eggman proceeded to open her cell, making the lifeless Rainbow Dash follow him onto a hallway, presumably the testing room.

"Get ready Equestria..." Eggman speaks to himself, "You've just lost your fastest flyer to me!"


End file.
